Of Predators and Broken Prey
by Tortoro15
Summary: Rewrite of the scene fighting Kyber from 'Of Predators and Prey'. After an unimaginable fight with Kyber, Ben is struggling to continue and Rook becomes his last lifeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dangerous Waters**

"You really should watch that tongue of yours, it'll only make things worse for you," Kyber grinned, pushing the large knife against Ben's neck. A small thin line of blood appeared instantly, falling to his shirt collar and quickly staining it to a dark red. He adjusted his grip on the boy, so that one hand pinned down both of his wrists to the wall above.

Ben clenched his teeth, closing his eyes tightly, as if it would help him forget his current situation. But he knew that was only giving the hunter more satisfaction.

"Are you afraid boy? I can see you shaking in my grip."

He refused to answer, not wanting to give the hunter the pleasure of his disturbance. But he could tell his pale body and sweaty face were enough joy to please him. The alien smiled wider as he shook his head with disappointment.

"Too bad Rook couldn't be here to see your demise. He would of been terrified to see you dead in my hold. Ah too bad he'll be too late by the time he's able to locate you," The hunter chuckled. "Any last words before I end you, Tennyson?"

Ben spit in his face, growling, "You won't get away with this. My family WILL find you and kill you. You'll regret this."

The hunter gave a sympathetic look at the teen, clearly not affected by his 'death' threats, "Ah a feisty lad you are. I'll miss you but you were fun while you lasted."

In a split second, the hand holding his knife became a hand with large claws and entered his clothed stomach.

It only took one swipe from Kyber to place Ben on death's door.

The claw marks were deep. Blood seeped out within moments, pouring onto the floor, like a kiddy pool. The boy's skin turned more a whiter shade and his skin became clammy. The marks tore through his dirty burned shirt and left only a scrape of t-shirt left on Ben.

Kyber's grip was released and the boy fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back. His impact made a loud thud on the ground and the hunter smirked, realizing he had finally completed his long superior career as a hunter. He had killed Ben Tennyson.

Not a moment later, Rook appeared at the door's entrance. He took a single step before he froze in his tracks, not daring to believe what his eyes had bestowed upon him.

There stood Kyber, his hands a deep red and gazing down at a interesting object. As soon as Rook gazed down, he could feel breakfast make another reappearance and choked on a sob.

Ben was draped on the ground, stomach down, a pool of red forming around his body. His eyes were dull and gazing straight ahead at completely nothing. He didn't blink, didn't twitch, didn't breathe.

Ben wasn't moving.

Rook rushed to his side, completely forgetting about Kyber's presence. He needed to worry about Ben now.

It was a bad sign that if a human didn't move it was either a paralyzing trick or.. he was dead. Humans needed to breathe to continue to live, so that meant Ben needed oxygen quickly or his brain would lose precious air and die.

He searched his pack for anything and mentally slapped himself. He never needed anything, he always had his indestructible armor to assist. That meant he needed to call the Plumbers now for assistance.

He clicked a button on his Proto-tool, which sent out a distress signal to Plumber Base. He then turned to Ben, who was still.. unmoving.

He rolled the boy carefully on his back and pushed away the dirt on his face. Ben needed oxygen and the only way for him to get it was through him.

He put his mouth against the dead boy, and exhaled, hoping for some slight movement. He repeated the action until he tested for his pulse and received a small but solid one. His chest had begun to repeat its usual rhythm, which meant what he had done was paying off.

"Thank you," Rook whispered. "Stay with us Ben. You're strong."

His catlike ears picked up a familiar vehicle in the distance and he knew automatically it was the Plumbers who had arrived. He rushed over to the nearest window and punched it, shattering it into a million pieces. It was large enough for the Plumber ship to dock nearby safely and large enough to alert them of his location.

By the time they landed and rushed towards him, he knew Ben was getting worse.

"What's wrong Rook? What happened?" Max said with worry. His eyes were wide with fear and he held a large bazooka in his arms. "Where's Ben?"

"He is not well. Kyber.."

Max begun to search, ignoring anything else the Plumber agent had to say. If Ben wasn't around with Rook, that meant _bad_ news. He hunted around, for any information that would lead to Ben and froze as he found an unconscious body on the floor, pooling a scary amount of blood.

He had almost ignored the injured creature for his grandson, until he noticed some scary features from the body. It had brown hair, it looked to be his grandson's height and.. it had his grandson's torn clothes from this morning. A clear omnitrix figure was printed on his left wrist and that just broke his spirit.

Rook approached from behind and sighed sadly.

"W.. what happened."

It was more of a statement then a question to Rook.

"Kyber."

"K-Kyber.. he did this?" Max whispered, slowly approaching his unmoving grandson. The closer he got to it, the more reality hit him. This was Ben. The face didn't deny it. He tapped something on his watch and strongly spoke, "Requesting immediate medical assistance at base and ship. Ben Tennyson, severe injuries, needing blood transfusions and surgery. Alpha orders."

The group he had arrived with, prepped a medical bed, slowly depositing the injured boy on top. Blankets were draped onto of him and then quickly wheeled away to the ship awaiting. Max and Rook slowly followed after them, not nearly surprised when they saw blood bags hanging on racks and trained medical personnels crowded around him.

Max had to literally fight his way inside to his favorite grandson, horrified at how severe his injuries really were. Multiple cuts and bruises and a large gash on his abdominal that if you looked closely, was able to see many torn veins and organs. Ben remained quiet the entire time, not making one groan of pain or hiss. He was silent.

By the time they had taken off, Ben was hooked to as many machines necessary, blood infusion and heart monitor plus more. Medical doctors hurried to patch the small boy up, safe enough for the planned surgery soon.

During the entire trip did Max not let go of Ben's hand.

During the entire trip did Rook feel like it was his fault.

As soon as they landed, Ben was rushing into the Plumbers' standard of an ER at a hospital. His condition was named critical as the medical door slammed shut, Rook completely stunned.

* * *

Rook stood outside the medical dorm of the Plumber ER, twilling his thumbs with worry. He hadn't heard anything yet and it had been a solid 3 hours. Worry had begun to consume him and he felt the guilt crush him. It had been his fault he hadn't found him earlier. It had been his fault that he had allowed Ben to wander around with no communication. It had been his fault that Ben was near death.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard yet."

Rook glanced up at Gwen and Kevin's forms and shook his head, not surprised at their dramatic entrance, "I have not. I am worried for him."

"Don't be. Tennyson's strong enough for anything," Kevin reasoned, with a supportive smile.

"Kids? Glad you're hear. We need all the support we can get," Max smiled softly, entering the waiting room.

"Ben. How's Ben?" Gwen said desperately, her eyes filling with hope.

Max put his hands up and chuckled lightly, "Ben's fine. He survived thankfully to all our hopes. He's reacting fine to everything and were guessing he'll be better in a couple weeks. The injuries were severe though but nothing important was hit. Thanks to you Rook, Ben's still alive."

"No problem sir, it was an honor to assist my partner in need."

"You all can see Ben if you'd like now. He's still asleep because of all the medicine we injected into him from earlier," Max said, nodding over to the double doors.

"Thanks Grandpa," Gwen smiled as she rushed down the hallway, along with Kevin and Rook.

They stopped at a woodened door with the name 'BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON' printed largely on a clean piece of paper. Gwen hesitate but walked right in, bracing herself for anything. Ben had been in dangerous situations before and she was aware of the risks but she never thought her Ben could get hurt. It seemed impossible.

As she opened the door, she first noticed the peacefulness of the room. It contained a happy setting even though nothing in a hospital was ever happy. Her eyes focused on a bulge in the blankets and she found her injured cousin, sleeping peacefully. His face was a calm expression and his steady breathing was enough proof for her that he was going to be fine. IVs connected to his omnitrix arm and a breathing mask covered his face.

The soft beeps from the heart monitor relaxed her though.

"Ben," Gwen whispered, cautiously taking steps towards him. Rook followed behind, a twinge of fear creeping into him. "Why did I go to college now? I should of been there to protect you."

Rook shook his head, "No Ms. Tennyson, it is my fault. I wasn't fast enough to reach him, I was the one who had left him unattended in Undertown. If there is anyone to blame of his injuries, I shall take it."

"No Rook, none of this isn't your fault. I just wish I could of helped but.. I don't think anything would have prevented this," Gwen disagreed.

"Wow, I didn't know Benji was afraid of clowns and peacocks," Kevin chuckled, flipping through papers attached to a clipboard. Gwen hadn't seen the cover of the papers but she was aware they were Ben's Plumber and Medical Files.

"Kevin! Don't mess with that! There's no time for anything to be funny, Ben's hurt!" Gwen scolded, snatching the papers away and handing them to Rook.

Kevin frowned, "You think I find enjoyment that my best friend's hurt? He in freaking pieces! I just needed something amusing to take my mind off him. But I guess there's no escaping the truth huh?"

"Kev.."

"No, whatever. There's nothing you can say or do that'd make the situation any better," He muttered, walking over to an empty chair and plopping on it. He glared the other way, so that Gwen, Rook and Ben weren't in his sight.

Gwen sighed and turned to Rook, "What do the files say about his condition?"

Rook's shoulders slumped and he read, "_Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is currently under critical 6:43 p.m. Diagnosed with bruises around body, 3 cracked ribs, large cut on neck, broken arm, and large severe gash on abdominal. Main surgery was success but additional surgery is required. Planned surgery available when Benjamin is awake. Has had 3 blood transfusions today with additional medicines."_

"I didn't know it was that bad," Gwen whispered, horrified.

"You should of been there. It was worse at the incident. There was so much.. blood everywhere," Rook mumbled. "I was scared for Ben."

"I.. I don't know how to thank you," She said gratefully.

"No thanks are needed Ms. Tennyson. Having your cousin as a partner was a complete honor. He's taught me so much during these last couple of months," Rook smiled.

"Yeah, Ben does tend to have that kind of affect on people. He's a good person," Gwen laughed.

"I'm aware."

A loud groan interrupted the Plumbers' interruptions and they turned to only gasp in complete surprise. Ben's eyes were opened but half lidded. He was forcing a smile and raised his omnitrix hand upwards.

"What happened?"

"Ben. What are you doing awake?" Gwen turned to Rook, "Shouldn't he be asleep?"

"Yes, he should be asleep. The medicine and with all his injuries, it should be impossible for him to be awake," Rook agreed. "I don't understand."

Ben grinned, "Guys, I've been hit with things worse than medicine, it doesn't work on me that much."

"Ben, I'm so glad you're okay," Gwen squealed, rushing over to him and embracing him in a large hug.

Kevin walked over, realizing that he was truly awake and raised a fist, "Dude, you're okay."

"Yeah," He tried to return the fist but clenched his teeth in pain, dropping his hand.

"Ben!"

"I'm fine. Just sore. Everything's numb," He said hazily. "What.. happened? Where's Kyber? Why-?"

"Ben, please, do not overwork yourself," Rook smiled, "Just give us a couple minutes to explain. It's not quite easy to explain."

"Explain? What do you need to explain? He got mauled by Kyber and nearly died. Then we rushed him back before he did die," Kevin shrugged. He turned to face Ben's terrified and shaking form absorbing the new information. "Oops."

"Way to go Levin," Gwen swore, slapping the back of his head. She turned to Ben and grabbed a seat, setting it down beside him, "You're fine now though. Nothing's wrong with you. You're just a little weak, but with the proper rest, you'll be back to your old self again."

"No. Nothings fine," He whispered, shaking his head, "If Kyber tried to kill me now and thinks he did, imagine if he found out that I wasn't dead. That I'm somehow alive still. He's going to come back and find me, and finish the job. He isn't going easy on me anymore."

".. I know Ben. We've all figured that part out.. well maybe not Kevin," She heard a voice complain behind her, "But we're going to protect you. Til you're fixed. But me and Kevin aren't leaving. If we have to delay college to help you, then so be it. We can't lose you."

"Thanks Gwen," Ben grinned. "How bad are my injuries?"

"Pretty bad," Rook muttered, "I blame myself."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault Rook! Nobody could stop this," She argued.

"I had guardianship over Ben. Your grandfather gave me full trust that I would never let him get hurt. I sighed a Plumber's oath, protecting him with my life. I couldn't even protect him from Kyber. I failed my duties as a partner," He muttered sadly, looking down and walking out of the room.

"Rook, stop." That voice forced him to a hault and he glanced around at Ben's desperate face. "This is my fault. I'm the one that left, I allowed myself to be kidnapped. This isn't your fault, it's mine."

"Ben, it's thoughtful of you to blame yourself bu-"

"No, listen to me. I got kidnapped, I taunted Kyber and his stupid dog, I gave him all my stupid quips thinking you'd come to my rescue. But he knew what we were planning from the beginning. He knew that you didn't destroy my Plumber badge and just used this to get back at our stupid selves. I got in a couple hits yeah but he knew my weak spots with him and that dog. There was no way I could have stopped him.. and yeah I guess I almost died but at least it showed what he could really do. He's not like Vilgax or Daggon. He's.. unstoppable. And next time we have to be really cautious," Ben explained, hoping that Rook wouldn't do anything that either of them would regret. Even though he had hated the idea of getting a new partner, Rook was different. He was unique and funny. It was actually nice to have him around, they were the perfect fighting team. And he wouldn't be able to picture fighting aliens without him.

Rook sighed but nodded, "Very well Ben. But in return, I shall guard you. I will not allow anyone to come near you and hurt you again. That I swear."

Ben grinned goofily, "Great. Now could someone head out and get me some smoothies and chili fries? I'm starved."

Gwen and Kevin laughed, "You haven't changed Tennyson."

* * *

The planned surgery for Ben had began that morning, after medical staff started screaming that Ben had awoken beyond schedule. They had alerted the doctors and Max minutes later and they had all rushed inside his room, wanting to see a peak of the young Tennyson.

And Rook had kept his promise; he hadn't left his side even though the medical staff had demanded he leave. Ben had argued against them, saying it was the only thing keeping him sane that someone else wouldn't come in and kill him.

But during surgery, Rook decided to guard from the outside, not wanting to risk seeing all the blood that was guaranteed to haunt him. Just imagining that it was Ben's blood soaking around the nearby blankets, forced him to shiver.

Halfway through the surgery, Kevin had approached him saying that he would take his shift. He must of been starving, which he was. But being stubborn, Rook shook his head, denying the chance of any food.

"You're just like Ben sometimes," Kevin commented, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two apples. He tossed one to him and sat down on the wooden bench, taking a large bite in the fruit.

"Thank you Kevin," Rook smiled gratefully, eating right along with his companion.

As soon as the surgery was complete, the medics had left the room, saying that it was a success and Ben would be better in no time. Rook and Kevin walked inside, not surprised that Ben was again asleep.

His mouth was parted slightly, drool falling from the corner of his lips. His head was lobbed onto the side, facing towards them and his hair was combed neatly in place.

Rook sighed in relief, that he was perfectly fine and walked up to his partner.

"Wow Tennyson looks good," Kevin laughed.

The cat like alien rolled his eyes, "You certainly know how to.. how would Ben say it? Kill a mood?"

"Tennyson's not a bad teacher," He smirked.

"And I am not a bad learner."

"What are you guys yapping on about?" Gwen interrupted, strolling over by their side. She took a glance at her cousin and smiled softly, placing a hand to push back his hair, "I hope he gets better soon."

"He will be. The doctors had told me he'll be fine. The surgery was fine," Rook nodded.

She smiled, "Good. If he stays cooped up in a place to long, he'll go crazy. He'll find something to mess up and then boom! This entire room is destroyed."

"Are you doubting your cousin?" Kevin taunted.

"No, just.. warning you guys. Ben isn't the best person to leave alone. He'll get bored and break something. But Rook, you're keeping him company right? That'll relax me a bit. Ben goes crazy without fighting an alien," Gwen said with annoyance.

"Do not worry Ms. Tennyson. Ben is in safe hands," Rook promised, raising a hand.

"Thanks, now I think it's a good idea to move him to his old room. We better hurry before other Plumbers get big ideas," She reasoned, grabbing a hold of Ben's bed and moving him out of the room. Rook and Kevin followed along, pushing the bed quickly.

Gwen paused, remembering something important and closed her eyes. "Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus."

A pink dome surrounded them for a second before disappearing. Kevin gave her a look, "What was that?"

"It was invisibility spell. I don't want anyone seeing us when we move Ben to his old room," She answered, continuing forth on their route.

As soon as they passed through the doors to Ben's old room, the spell wore off, a flashing pink light informing them. "Guess that's it. Thank goodness."

"Thank you for your assistance," Rook smiled, "I shall be watching him for now."

"Okay," She said reluctantly with a frown, "We'll be back with food for you and Ben. I'm assuming he'll be awake by then."

The Revonnahgander shrugged, "I'm guessing you are getting Ben's favorites correct?"

Gwen grinned, "Anything that'd make Ben feel any better. I think the chili fries and the smoothies are gonna help him a bit. Relax his nerves, you know. Want anything?"

"Anything but whatever Ben drinks. Sometimes the flavors that Mr. Smoothy comes up with are revolting," He shivered.

"Tell me about it. Well then, we'll see you later," Gwen waved goodbye, dragging along her boyfriend with her.

Rook sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and slumping in a nearby chair. He gazed at Ben's relaxed face and shook his head at everything that had happened in a day. He had gotten his partner nearly killed and put him through multiple surgeries to assist his health. Maybe Ben was better out without him..

He honestly wasn't sure what to think but honor the promise he had kept for his partner. Never to leave his side unless requested by him. He was only worried that something would happen to push him away and kill Ben.

Closing his eyes, he distanced himself to only listening to Ben's heart monitor which reassured that his partner would get better.

* * *

"Are you sure he's fine? He looks kinda pale."

"Well that's to be expected when he's undergone two surgeries," A soft chuckle, "I'm sure he'll be fine. 2-3 weeks tops."

"You better be right."

Ben could feel his mind awake but the rest of his body wouldn't cooperate with it. His eyes felt extremely heavy and he almost couldn't open them until he heard a small gasp from beside him. A sudden rush of power overwhelmed him and his eyes blinked open, hazily showing a blurry picture.

"Ben."

His vision cleared to be met with a room filled with familiar people: His parents, grandpa, and Rook.

"Mom?" Ben mumbled unsure.

"Oh sweety! You're awake. Max said you were going to be awake soon but I wasn't sure how soon and I was so worried when you didn't show up last night for dinner or anything. And I got a call from your grandpa saying that you were planned for surgery because of an alien fight," His mom went on, worry clearly in her tone.

"I'm fine Mom. No need to worry," He reassured with a laugh. "I feel much better."

"Oh thank goodness. I want no more alien fights from you mister until you are 100% fit. Not 85%, not 99%. 100%," His mother continued.

"We're back."

Ben's eyes gazed over to the entrance of the room to be met with Gwen and Kevin slumped forms, carrying alot of food in paper bags. Gwen held many smoothies, which made Ben drool at the sight of it. His stomach rumbled hard and he groaned, glancing at the large grease covered bag Kevin held in his fist.

"Here, this makes me sick anyway," Kevin muttered, tossing over the bag to his friend's lap.

"Chili fries," Ben said, shoving large amounts of fries in his mouth and grinning, slumped against the soft pillows behind him. He grabbed a green smoothie from his cousin, slurping it down and then burping.

"Sometimes I doubt that you were even injured by the way you eat," Gwen mumbled, utterly disgusted by her cousin's eating habits. She turned away, not wanting to see another fry munched down by him and gazed at Kevin. "Where's the 'good' food?"

"Right here," He answered, lifting another bag with 'better' food for everyone. He handed burgers out and dropped the extra food beside Ben. "Hope you don't get sick."

"Doubt it," Ben grinned, digging into the second stack of fries and burgers.

"So how are you feeling?" Gwen asked, halfway through her burger.

Ben looked up from his meal and swallowed, wiping his face on the nearby blankets that covered him, "Fine I guess. A little sore but that's expected from two surgeries right?"

"I guess," She replied back, staring solumnly at her half eaten food.

Rook smiled, "The doctor has said that you would be feeling better in a matter of weeks. I can not think of what I'm going to do for that long of a time without my partner."

He returned the smile, "Of course not partner. I just hope I can get out of here as soon as possible. I don't like staying in one spot for a long time.."

"We all know that Tennyson," Kevin grinned, making everyone burst out of laughter.

Ben blinked, cluelessly at everyone, and shrugged, digging back into his large bag of food.

"Is Benjamin awake?"

He glanced up at a foreign alien doctor, which resembled a Galvin. The alien propped itself up beside him and nodded, satisfied that he was awake. "Ah I see, hello Benjamin. How are you?"

"Fine Dr..-"

"Symthith if you will. No pain? No uncomfortableness?" He asked, looking down at his small clipboard.

He shook his head, "Nothing.. just a little sore."

"Ah yes. That's expected. It'll last a couple days and then disappear. By then you should be able to walk around but with a cane or crutches. You can't put all your weight on your feet just yet, the gash had hit a couple nerves and you may not be able to feel them. And I want you to, if you do, walk around with someone. You could collapse and I don't want a risk of you exerting yourself. If you feel like you're about to fall, contact the medical center immediately. We'll send you whatever instrument you desire in a couple days and I'll check on you again. And about nutrition-" He muttered, eyeing the fast food in the boy's lap, "I don't recommend any other food but the food here at Plumber Medical. Fast food can be too much for some patients and'll cause more discomfort."

Ben nervously chuckled, "You mean no fast food for a week?"

"Until I say it's good enough for you to eat again."

The boy froze, faking some laughter. Dr. Symthith frowned at the boy's antics and rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of you and your addiction to the revolting food your kind eat but I think you are able to sustain yourself with a couple days of 'hospital food'.

"Fine," He muttered, turning away from the doctor.

"That's it Benjamin. If any more questions contact the hospital. Your release should be in a couple days if everything goes smoothly," Dr. Symthith nodded. "See you in a couple days."

As soon as the doctor left, Sandra wailed, "You better listen to the doctor or you're gonna be grounded for a month. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Course mom," Ben laughed.

Carl got up from his seat and stretched, "I don't know about you guys but I think we should head home. It's almost late and traffic's gotta be jammed soon," He walked over to his son and patted his shoulder, "You take care of yourself, we'll be back to visit tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," He agreed, waving goodbye to his parents as they walked out the door.

Gwen smiled, "We won't be going anywhere though. Grandpa Max got me and Kevin a room so we can stay and keep watch on you. But it is getting late, so I think we're gonna jet. We'll be back in the morning." She kissed his check and Ben blushed a bright red. "Don't do anything stupid dweeb."

"See ya Tennyson!" Kevin called from outside the hospital room and grabbed Gwen to leave.

Rook glanced at Ben, "Looks like we are alone."

"Yeah, so where are you spending the night?" He asked.

"I am not sure, I was thinking about staying here if you would allow me," The Revonnahgander mumbled.

Ben grinned, "Sure, I don't wanna be stranded her alone you know. I need some company."

"I had hoped you would say that," He laughed. "Are you sure you aren't in pain? You may fool your family but not me. I have known you well enough when you lie."

"I'm feeling fine.. it's just.. I have a hunch that something's bad gonna happen," The teen whispered.

"And what do you propose is going to happen?" Rook asked.

"I feel like.. like Kyber knows I'm not dead and he's going to come after me and finish the job. That's what I'm afraid of. If he's that close to killing me the first time, he won't hold back the second time. He'll make the death twice as worse so that I'll wish I was. He won't stop til I'm dead and he can spread around the galaxy that he vanquished me."

"That.. that is a very good hypothesis. And.. to be honest, I felt the same way. I'm aware of Kyber's hatred towards you and he'll do just that. It's a Kyber kind of thing to do," He slowly agreed.

"I don't know what to do. He's going to come back and kill me and this time I can't stop him. If I couldn't protect myself, what makes you think you guys will? He's going to kill me in front of everyone, you, Grandpa, Gwen, Kevin, my parents, _everyone that's close to me_," Ben cried, covering his face with his hands. Small pathetic sobs escaped the boy's throat and Rook could only watch as the universe's greatest hero laid uselessly, crying in the blankets. There was nothing he could do to protect his partner.

Kyber would come to kill him, it was a guarantee.

* * *

**Recently got into Ben 10 again. And I had to make this. Oops. **

**The plot is kind of dark and the way I'm headed with this story, it'll turn into a M+ rating. Won't be filled with inappropriate things, just probably one chapter.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. Please leave me any thoughts on your opinion of the story, really helps me out alot. **

**~Tortoro15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Forgiveness**

After being trapped nearly three days in his stuffy hospital room, Ben had finally been released out, but forced to stay in the compounds of the Plumber Base. He had only been thankful he could escape that dreaded room and finally walk around, feeling somewhat useful to everyone. During those boring filled days, he had annoyed most people to death, asking what everyone was doing, how was the alien activity and if they would get him some smoothies.

Ben had now been confined to crutches, being surprised how difficult it was to walk. He was glad he had Rook beside him to help him out. Many times when he had began walking, his leg would give out and he would fall forward. But that wasn't a problem with Rook around, who caught him every time. He then had began walking around more often, without falling, feeling somewhat proud of himself.

The cuts and bruises had gone away in record time, only a small scar on Ben's stomach thanks to Plumber tech. He would still feel somewhat sore but it wasn't as nearly as bad as a couple days ago with the fight against Kyber.

But the stress about Kyber returning to get revenge only grew, Ben more stressed about everything. One small knock on the door and he had literally been on the tip of his feet, pale white, scared to death. But thanks to Rook, he could feel some ease on getting killed.

Ben wobbled towards the Plumber Command Center with Rook, wearing his familiar t-shirt and brown cargo pants. Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max were awaiting their arrival, all grinning at the remarkable improvement the hero had made in 3 days.

"Good to see you up and around Benji," Kevin chuckled. "Don't fall."

The teen rolled his eyes at the infantile boy, "Whatever you say Kev. What's going on now Grandpa? More alien sightings?"

"Yes, there has been a boost of crimes around Undertown and.. they all lead to a alien bounty hunter," Max said with a frown, "Don't worry, Plumbers are working to get Kyber down and captured, so we can investigate him and what he wants."

Ben smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Max glanced at Rook, "And both of you; You maybe hurt Ben but I want you to practice your aim with Rook. This is no need to push back your practice schedule. I want you both to head to the armory center and practice using a Plumber blaster. That means no omnitrix and no Proto-Tool. I want you both to be read in case _anything_ happens."

"Yes sir," Rook nodded, pulling the teen in the direction of the training center.

As soon as the heros departed, Max frowned at Gwen and Kevin. "I'm afraid I haven't told either of you the real truth."

"What is it Grandpa?" Gwen asked with worry. "Does it have to do with Kyber?"

"Yes. Those attacks in Undertown have been from Kyber but they aren't just plain attacks with no goal. I'm assuming Kyber's trying to break into Plumber Base. He's collecting valuable items to break inside without a trace. What's his goal? I have no clue but I know it has to involve Ben. So we need to keep more security around the Base, especially around Ben. But we don't want to show Ben that we're worried. If we're worried, that means he'll worry as well," Max explained, looking extremely doubtful.

"Are we going to alert Rook of this?" Kevin said, tapping on the keyboards beside him.

Max sighed, "I'm not sure. It wouldn't cause much of a disturbance and I think Rook's aware of what's going on but if you all would like to inform him, then go on ahead. It wouldn't hurt to say. But make sure Ben's away from you when you say."

"Got it Grandpa. And don't worry, we're gonna help Ben however we can," Gwen winked, hugging her grandpa. "Anything else Magister?"

"I think it would be a swell idea if you got Ben some food after all his training. Poor kid's been missing his food for almost a week," Max grinned. "Go cheer up your cousin."

"Yay, more driving for me," Kevin muttered sarcastically, trudging to his car. Gwen waved goodbye and hurried after him, disappearing into the elevator, filled with Plumbers.

* * *

"This is your regular training? Maybe it's cause I'm crippled that I can't shoot," Ben mumbled, trying desperately to shoot a target from 25 feet away. He lowered his gun after all the time ran up, himself only shooting 2 successfully while Rook had completed all 50.

"Maybe it is your lack of aim that is making you so poorly," Rook commented, strolling beside him. Ben gave him a death glare and he backed away slowly, trying to make up another excuse that would satisfy him instead, "Or maybe it is because you are tired and aren't able to hold up the gun correctly."

He sighed and laid the gun back on the rental counter. He scratched his head, "I dunno. I think I am tired. I don't remember walking being this exhausting."

Ben and Rook began their walk back to Command Center but after a beep from Rook's badge told him that Ben's new room had already been set up and he could stay there. They changed course, traveling up the elevators into a new hallway the teen hero had never seen before. Rook paused at a door and grabbed Ben's omnitrix hand, placing it on the scanner.

The door beeped a green and opened, allowing entry for the new guests. It was in complete darkness and Ben whined, "Where're the lights?"

Rook, being familiar with these types of rooms, found the nearby light switch and flicked it on, the entire room glinting a bright flash. "Here's your new room. I have a room just like this, next door."

"Wait, this is all mine?" Ben asked in awe, staring at the nice decorations and furniture decorating the entire room. It was pretty large for him, larger than he deemed necessary.

"Yes. Since you are a guest and because of your hero status, there are a selected few who get large rooms such as this one. Some of those people are Ms. Tennyson, Mr. Levin and me," Rook nodded.

"Woah," Ben shook his head, "I don't think I deserve this. I just can't."

The Revonnahgander smiled, "Do not worry. It's for people who have worked for it. Plus you have been injured so it's only good for you to stay here. It's equipped with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and a large living room. So do whatever'd you like. Just please don't exert yourself.. better yet, if you would allow me, to stay here and company you. You know for protection."

"I'd love that. Having you around would help me a little," Ben nodded gratefully.

"Great, now go settle in. I shall prepare you some dinner," He ordered, travelling to the kitchen to find anything that his partner would like. But a knock at the door stopped him. Gwen and Kevin ordered, holding up a large back of grease filled goodness. Rook didn't have to guess to know what was in the bag.

"And you both are always on schedule. Great timing," Rook commented, taking the bag from her and setting it on the table.

"So I'm guessing you told Ben about his new room? He liked it?" Kevin said, examining around.

"Indeed, he is probably in the bedrooms. You can see him if you'd like," The Revonnahgander smiled, pointing towards the hallway.

They nodded and followed his direction, finding him in the bathrooms. Kevin had almost spoken until Gwen had covered his mouth with her hand.

Ben was mumbling incoherent things to himself, glancing at the mirror with worry. He had his shirt raised up, lightly fingering the scar on his abdomen. He sighed sadly and harshly pulled his shirt down, combing back his hair. "C'mon Tennyson. Relax, he's not coming back to get me. Just relax."

He started his way out of the bathroom and Gwen and Kevin immediately darted out towards a nearby room. They focused their attention on a nearby window, pointing out as if they had been chatting.

Ben had noticed their presence as he passed the room, "Gwen? Kevin? What are you doing here?"

Gwen turned around and waved, pretending she hadn't seen her cousin's recent talk to himself, "Oh nothing. We came to visit you in your new room. You like?"

He shrugged, "I guess. It's pretty cool."

"We brought you some chili fries and smoothies. They're in the kitchen," Kevin added.

Ben's eyes lit up and he grinned, rushing out of the room towards the kitchen. Gwen turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

"How else could we have gotten rid of him? Or do you wanna ignore the fact that Tennyson knows about Kyber coming after him? Who could have told him?" Kevin muttered, tapping his chin.

"Nobody. Listen Kevin, Ben's smart enough to figure it out on his own. Kyber nearly tried to kill him last time. If he finds out that he didn't, he'll come back and make his death worse. I don't know how Ben's taking all this though. I would totally be freaking out if I had a mad alien hunter after me," Gwen whispered, shaking her head. "We need to protect him more. So he doesn't worry."

"Too late for that Gwen. Ben knows what's going to happen. If Kyber can almost end him, what's stopping him from entering HQ? Plumber security isn't the 'best' and it's going to be too easy to enter and find him," He figured.

Gwen sighed, "We just have to keep a close watch on Ben. I'll look through my magic books and see if there's a spell for protection. Until then, it's only us and Rook."

"Let's go, Benji'll get suspicious."

* * *

Kyber wasn't stupid to know that the Plumbers were aware of his plans. He hadn't seen Tennyson in the papers about his death so he could assume the boy wasn't dead. That meant he had to come after him since most of the Plumbers around him would be aware of his plan. But what was more sweeter was that Tennyson would be more frightened of the hunter because of the last time how he nearly ended him.

Ben would be scared to death. Which was all the invitation he needed.

So from then on, he had been collecting weapons. From plasma blasters to illegal Plumber tech; he had gotten his hands on different technologies to defeat Tennyson. But these weapons weren't just random. No they were what past things had affected Ben.

Hurt what was close to him. That was a small quote he had heard a while ago but never quite understood it. Now, he understood it clearly. Not only did he want Ben to suffer, but his family and friends too. Watch him die in front of them.. oh that would make everything the more sweeter.

And he wasn't planning on using his pet for this one. No, this was all his fight. His prize. And at the end of it all, he would gather the teen's omnitrix arm and put it on display on his ship, allowing everyone to see he had killed the menace many had tried to do. He would be greater than Vilgax, greater than Dagon, the greatest hunter in all the galaxy.

Oh how he couldn't wait.

Kyber pulled out his signature weapon, his long blade, which had been created from the toughest of alien bones. Yes, this would be the sole item to end Ben, all he needed was one swipe against the neck to finish everything.

He had learned, while being on earth and collecting information about the boy, that humans were one of the weakest in the galaxy. They were very fragile and mostly anything could kill them. They had many pressure points and had a weak thin layer of skin protecting themselves. Their weak spots, however, is anything pierced into their body. The brain was the number one thing that would automatically kill them, along with the heart and any other important part.

Bottom line? Humans were completely weak and defenseless.

How Tennyson continued to foil him was beyond him, especially when the hunter had captured foes bigger than him and more dangerous. He grinned; but this victory would be the greatest. Oh he was already shaking in excitement.

But a couple more days he would have to wait. Just a couple so that their security would drop sightly and they would relax. Patience was all he needed.

* * *

_The cold knife pressing against his skin made him shiver. And when the knife pressed to close for comfort, blood began to leak out of the small wound. The warm sensation trickling down his neck was too much as he began to squirm._

_"Your death shall be swift Tennyson."_

_His eyes widened at the hunter's deep, hoarse voice and quivered in fear. "Please don't."_

_"I love when prey beg to me. But alas you will die, you've caused me too much trouble to let you go," Kyber's hot breath tickled his warm neck. _

_The blood down his neck began to make him light headed, already wishing for death to overtake him. He couldn't stand being trapped here, his murderer teasing him til he died on the floor, like a pathetic rag doll. But he was scared, terrified really. Nobody was going to help him.. he was stuck here, hoping to just die already._

_"Ben! NO!" Rook. That had to be Rook. He was here? Had he been watching him being worthless towards Kyber? A begging sad mess? "Do not mess with my partner Kyber."_

_He could feel his brain begin to shut down, his lungs taking their last shuddering breath. He could feel himself slipping away, hanging onto the last words Rook had spoken. But his mind refused to corporate. He couldn't give up._

_But the fight had already been over when Kyber had slashed him on the throat. His heart slowed and he choked in his last breath, trembling and remaining still._

_"**Beeeen!**"_

* * *

Ben jumped from his bed, screaming. Immediately, the door was busted down in a loud explosion, Rook standing there terrified, with his Proto-Tool in his hands.

"What is wrong?" He said, searching around the room, the weapon held higher.

He shook his head and breathed slowly, relaxing himself. "N-Nothing. I.. just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" He lowered his gun and walked to his partner. But on closer inspection, he looked like a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, he continued to tremble, and he was very very sweaty. His hair was stuck to the back of his neck and his hair was no way familiar.

He again shook his head, "I.. it was Kyber. He.. he killed me.. and you were watching me die."

"Ben, that will not happen. As long as I am here, with your cousin and mate to assist, and you are staying here, nothing bad will happen to you. I will protect you," The Revonnahgander smiled confidently.

Ben exhaled, "I.. Rook listen. I appreciate it and all but I don't think you guys _could_ protect me if you tried. Kyber can defeat me? What stops him from just ending you all? I'm a goner either way. He'll kill me and that's the end of it. I'm just afraid of when."

"Stop thinking with all that negativity," Rook frowned, "That is how he will get you. You just need to fight and-"

"Fight? Look at me Rook!" He pulled up his shirt to reveal his newly added scar, "He could do this to me without trying. He could end you with a click of a button. Even if you somehow beat him, he'll keep coming after me until I'm dead. I.. gonna die on his hands. And you'll probably be watching.."

"Ben."

Tears fell down his cheeks and he turned away, not wanting to show his current weakness to his partner. But Rook forcibly turned his shoulders towards him, not giving him any option of looking away. The teen closed his eyes with fear, fear of being a laughingstock, fear of being killed and gone forever.

"Ben."

He refused himself to open his eyes. As if he did, he would just lose it in front of his partner. Rook would tell everyone, his family and friends and then the media. He would be a joke, a fake hero to everyone. And maybe he would actually enjoy Kyber killing him.

"Open your eyes Ben. I don't know what you are thinking, but you aren't a loser. You are a hero, to me and everyone in this town. You've defeated tons of villians, what makes Kyber so different?" Rook countered.

"Experience," Ben murmured, allowing the tears to fall freely, "Experience is what kills Rook. I.. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You can try and be the hero you were born to be," He argued. "You may have gotten 'beat' once but you can still beat him. Kyber is not invincible and cannot always beat you. You just have to show him. You need to show him that the omnitrix isn't the only weapon you possess."

He wiped away the tears with his arm and nodded, "Okay Rook, I'll do what you say. Just.. please don't tell anyone about this.. I don't want anyone to see that I'm.. weak."

"Your secret is safe with me Ben-Dude."

Ben grinned, "Thanks partner."

"Now return to sleep, we have training tomorrow," He reminded with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair and leaving.

The teen snuggled back to sleep but unable to close his eyes. He couldn't keep his mind off Kyber and what he was planning. He just hoped he could use Rook's advice and beat him for the last time. He couldn't take anymore of the hunter's craziness of killing him and all the suspense.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Now on the info of carrying a weapon," Lieutenant Sarge yelled out, holding out a basic Plumber blaster, "You must respect your weapon or the consequences of surviving will be severe. You must understand your weapon, own your weapon and feel your weapon. If you can do all that, you might have a chance of surviving the world. But til then, you're to sit through this lecture. Now let's speak about the basics of a weapon."

Ben hunched against the plastic seat they were all given, looking away with boredom. He didn't need this class, he had an omnitrix to protect him.. but to be fair, the watch sometimes never worked. But his grandpa had ordered he take this class, to prepare him for anything.

_Especially Kyber._

He shivered and glanced over to his concentrated partner; his eyes were completely focused on the lesson, as if he actually enjoyed sitting through all these lame lessons. His Proto-Tool was tucked away and his ear twitched every so often to say that he was still indeed alive.

"Mr. Tennyson! Can you please recite the 3 weapon commandments for me?" Sarge shouted, barging up to him.

Ben froze, giving Rook a look of desperation and confusion, and scratched his neck, "Uh, understand your weapon, own your weapon and feel your weapon?"

The man's eye twitched mirthlessly at the teen and frowned, "Correct Tennyson. I want you to pay more attention though, I can see you dazing off."

He decided not to argue with him, sensing that it would get him more in trouble with Grandpa Max. 'Just sit through a couple more minutes of this stupid speech and I can get out of here,' He thought to himself.

But a couple minutes turned to hours and he swore he had died in the inside. He had soon dragged himself to the Command Center along with Rook, seeing his grandpa barking out orders.

"Magister Tennyson, what is wrong?" Rook asked, taking in the new sight of dictatorship.

"Kyber's back. We just heard intelle that he's planning something big and he's going to break into HQ," Max replied sadly, "We need to keep everything safe and strong so that he can't get in. He's not going to touch my grandson."

Ben froze at the thought of Kyber coming for him and paled, feeling automatically light headed. His knees began to feel like jelly and his crutches began to quake unsteadily. Rook was automatically at his side, putting a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "Ben, are you okay?"

"I think he's going into shock. Get him back to his room quick and I'll call a medical staff to help. Alert Gwen and Kevin of what's happening. I want them to be ready for anything," Max nodded at Rook and watched as he carried Ben away.

Carrying the teen back to his guest room wasn't hard. In fact, it was pretty easy, which didn't spark a good thing in Rook's head. Lightness meant bad for humans. If he had to estimate, Ben was probably 95 lbs at his estimate and going through his files, he had learned that Ben's average weight was 135 lbs. If Ben felt lighter.. that meant he was losing weight.. but he hadn't noticed a change of skinniness from Ben. Maybe he was just crazy at the moment. Maybe he was just thinking wrong.

"Rook Blonko, medical staff has arrived for Benjamin Tennyson."

They had arrived quickly, not wasting anytime to help their hero. Soon Ben's shock had disappeared, making him completely relaxed. Rook had watched patiently as the medical staff finished, explaining what had happened and leaving behind a very drugged teenage boy.

"Rook."

He turned to his partner who was staring at the ceiling dazed, "Yes Ben? Are you uncomfortable?"

The boy shook his head, "No.. I just.. I feel so numb."

"That is probably from the drugs they had given you earlier."

"Who's they?"

Rook shook his head sadly, "Just rest, I shall explain everything to you later."

"Okay," Ben mumbled, before his eyes shut.

As soon as he had began snoring, he automatically contacted Magister Tennyson, Ms. Tennyson and Kevin to speak of the news. He had waited for them to all arrive at Ben's quarters before deciding to speak.

"Why'd you bring us here dude?" Kevin complained, shuffling in his seat uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we're suppose to be helping out with the security measures," Gwen agreed with a frown.

Rook sighed, "I have important news about Ben. It's not good news however."

"Well could you get us to the point?" Kevin muttered.

"We must wait for Magister first."

By the time Grandpa Max had arrived, everyone had become restless, waiting impatiently for the old man to come. They all settled into their seats, watching Rook pace around patiently, trying to find a good way to display the information.

"Could you take any longer?" The osmosian said sarcastically.

"I am just trying to say this in a not-so-bad way," Rook explained, sighing, "Very well. As the medical staff left, one of them had explained me what was happening to Ben."

"And?" Gwen said, allowing him to continue.

"Ben has began to settle into a stage of malnutrition. As I had carried him here, he had felt too light. He's also being submerged into deep amounts of stress which I assume from Kyber."

Max rubbed his chin, "Would explain why Ben's been acting a little weird the past few days. But I don't understand, the doctors at the Medical Center had explained he was perfectly healthy. How can this change occur in such a small amount of days?"

"I think it's from his body not allowing the nutrients in. That's why he's getting skinnier. And I've noticed the change too, I just thought my eyes were deceiving me cause of Kyber," Gwen explained.

Kevin frowned, "When I see that stupid hunter, I'll show him a piece of my mind."

"Include me in this beating," Rook agreed with a grin.

"So what about Ben? How's he doing?" Max interrupted, with a shake of his head.

"He is doing much better and I will be sure to force feed Ben if necessary," The Revonnahgander nodded.

"Good, thanks for letting us know," He turned to Gwen and Kevin, "Hurry back to your stations, the faster we install those new security features, the faster we can get Ben back to normal. Report to me after the job's finished."

Everyone had left in due time but Grandpa Max had stayed behind. He had paid a small visit to see Ben and frowned at Ben's condition.

"He's doing alright now, correct?"

"Yes, Magister, tip top shape."

He turned towards Rook, "Good, I want to keep it that way. I'm glad we assigned you to be Ben's new partner. You certainly meet the requirement of dedication for anything. Protect him with your life.. and this time I mean it. We can't lose Ben.. not to this ridiculous hunter. I don't want a family broken because of it."

"Of course, I won't allow anything to happen to Ben. Not when I am around."

Max smiled, "See you later Rook."

The rest of the day had gone unproductively, much to Rook's disappointment. But at least there had been no more troubles. Ben hadn't woken up from his long hours nap once and that had left him completely bored. He had been tweaking his Proto-Tool all day, hoping that he'd waste away the day.

It was already approaching dinner and still Ben hadn't awoken.

Deciding to wake him up himself, the Revonnahgander traveled to his partner's room, smiling when he noticed Ben was still sound asleep, snoring away loudly.

"Ben," He shook his partner lightly but didn't receive an answer. "Ben." He said again, slightly impatient.

He heard a click at the door and his ears picked up soft footsteps approaching the door. He froze before turning around and activating his weapon. He tiptoed towards the door, holding the tool in an active stance, ready to shoot.

"You should be more careful what you do dear Rook."

He spun around, blasting in the direction of the voice. But he was instead knocked down, struggling completely futile. He felt goop latch onto him and he soon felt himself hoisted into the air and glued to the wall.

"Kyber!" He yelled out accusingly.

The hunter disappeared from the shadows and gave a petty grin, "It's nice to see that I'm still recognized. How's Tennyson?" He chuckled, glancing over to the unconscious boy.

"You should know," He hissed, "Do not touch him!"

He smirked, "Oh I have many plans in store for Tennyson which involves that but first I must gather the rest of his family and friends. I want everyone to watch as I make him and you all suffer for deceiving me. And what is better than humiliating him in front of everyone? He'll loose his dignity and become the shell of his older self. I don't need to kill him, you and everyone has shown me that. Just make him want to kill himself."

"Ben will never submit to you and your devious plans, he's too strong for that."

"I'll wait and see what occurs but-" He yanked Ben from bed, throwing him across the room.

Ben jerked awake, his body automatically going into defense mode. But the weakness from his body overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees in a failed attempt. He hissed in pain and curled into a ball to protect himself.

"Hello Tennyson."

His eyes burst open, his green eyes widening in complete terror. He threw himself back, desperate to give space between his murderer. "Get away from me!" He wailed.

"Oh no, I think I'll do much worse than that. And just to make the situation worse for yourself, I've brought in a couple guests," Kyber said, glancing over to the door.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, his family and friends were forcibly thrown into the room, already tied up screaming to be released. Tied up was; Grandpa Max, Gwen, Kevin, and his parents.

"Ben! What's going on?!" Sandra wailed.

"Rook!" Max said with confusion, "What's-"

"Enough talking humans. Watch as I shed no mercy on your precious hero," Kyber grinned wildly, slowly approaching Ben.

That was when everything turned downhill. Nobody had expected the hunter to.. do this. It seemed inhumane, wrong. But they wouldn't be able to unsee what had happened.

After Kyber had spoken those last couple of words, he had corned Ben, automatically ripping off his clothes. Just seeing Ben in his underwear had sickened many until the boy had began to scream and plead to be left alone.

But that wasn't the end of it. Kyber had.. _toyed_ with hero, just making him a sobbing mess in front of everyone, but it wasn't that bad until he had finished fore playing and showed the real action. He had then ripped off Ben's remaining clothes, and began to _rape_ him.

All the blood, tears and shrieks were enough to scar everyone, especially Ben. Rook couldn't watch his partner get molested by a fearsome hunter and know he couldn't stop it from happening. His partner was hurt, crying for mercy, but no one would be able to assist him in this desperate time of need.

When he had finished, that's when Ben had passed out from blood loss and insanity. Kyber had grinned so evilly, it wasn't right at all.

"Well I think I've had enough with the poor lad," He mocked with a crooked smile, "Good day."

The ropes binding the large group disappeared momentarily and they had all rushed towards Ben, who was growing paler and weaker.

Everyone had begun to work, doing something to assist the teen hero. His parents sat back watching in utter fear at what they had seen; Gwen had started to check his vitals with a spell; Max had called the medics, who were hurrying to their location now; and Kevin, of course, had started after the hunter in an effort to try and take revenge.

But Rook? He had just stood still watching everyone try and help but he knew it was his fault that this had happened. He wasn't strong enough to protect his partner.. what was he strong enough to do? He had let down Ben and broken his promise.. and how because of that, he had been violated sexually with a villain.

Grabbing his Proto-Tool from his shoulder, he unlatched it from his suit and placed it gently on the floor. He didn't deserve a weapon such as that, it didn't deserve a personnel such as him to protect others.

Max noticed this and frowned, "What're you doing Rook?"

"I'm unassigning myself from this project. I.. I have proven I am not worthy to protect anyone.. including Ben. You are all better without me. Please give Ben my regards," He mumbled and turned away.

"Rook Blonko, as Magister Plumber, I command you to desist. I have no idea what's going through your head but believing that this is your fault is wrong. This _isn't_ your fault. You couldn't have stopped Ben from getting hurt the first time and then the second time. Kyber is just too strong and too skilled to stop us from protecting him," Max sighed, "I wish there was a way to protect him.. Plumber Base isn't the strongest place for defense."

"What about Azmuth? Doesn't he have like the best security in the universe?" Gwen intruded, looking up from Ben.

Max rubbed his chin, "I suppose that would work.. but we aren't sure that Azmuth would even accept us for taking care of him there."

"You only have to ask."

Everyone turned to the new mysterious voice, which was easily recognizable as Azmuth, the smartest being in the universe. He gave a sad smile towards the direction of Ben and nodded, "I will take Ben off your hands. Recovering from this won't be easy in his case. I'll have the best counselors look at him and help him with his injuries as well. He'll be perfectly safe with me."

"So you'll be moving him to Galvin Prime? And we won't be able to see him?" Gwen asked.

"You are allowed to visit but I'm afraid for Ben's benefit, he shouldn't leave the planet," He replied with a shake of his small head.

"Are we allowed to have someone supervise him? Make sure he'll be fine during this 'change'," Max questioned.

He nodded, "You are allowed, but I would only recommend one."

The Magister automatically turned to Rook, "You'll be watching over him for now."

"But sir I do not think-"

"Listen to me Rook, you may have not been able to help him before but you can help him now. And it's either this or you lose your duties as Plumber. You're Ben's partner, I want to see you act like that," He reasoned and picked up the Proto-Tool from the floor. "You'll be needing this to help him. And please don't let this drag you down. You're a Plumber. Plumbers don't give up."

Rook sighed and nodded firmly, grasping the weapon in his hands, "Thank you Magister Tennyson."

"Just please watch over my grandson."

Later that night, Ben had been boarded up on a new ship set for Galvin Prime. His condition was stable, which was safe enough for travel. Everyone had said their goodbyes, even though Ben hadn't awoken from his 'coma' like state. Azmuth had overseen everything, saying there would be a specially built house for the both of them to reside in for the time being.

The ship's rockets blared and blasted off into the sky, automatically teleporting to the other side of the universe. The sun was a speck of light in the distance and soon Galvin Prime was visible.

It had taken a total of an hour to reach their destination and still during the entire time Ben hadn't woken up. Deciding quickly, Rook had carried the boy to their new place, which was surprisingly large for two people. The shape of the building reminded him of the shape of an hourglass, similar to Azmuth's place. It wasn't that large though maybe half of the area of the large tower and it looked more cozy at the entrance.

He opened the door to find a highly advanced room, giving it a nice warm feeling, as if they were home. He allowed this chance to set Ben down on the sofa and examine the rest of the house. A large kitchen, which was filled with many exquisite food ingredients. He had guessed at the large amount of potatoes, spices, and meat, that it was for Ben to create chili fries. Of course Azmuth would get those things for him..

He found 2 large bedrooms, each the exact same size with large bathrooms. But the trick to each room was that it accommodated the owner. A green color schemed room filled with numerous awards, video games and Sumo Slammer posters spoke that it was Ben's. His was blue colored, filled with many Galvin inventions and had the aroma of.. Amber Ogia. There was pictures of his family on the counter of the bed and he frowned sadly at what he had become. He had left his family to pursue the career of a Plumber, protecting innocent lives. But at what cost?

He set down the photo and turned to the living room, which his ears were able to pick up movement of life. It was probably Ben waking up from slumber. Blukic and Driba had said he'd be waking up in a couple hours.

Familiar groaning was heard and then the shuffling against the sofa. "R-Rook?"

"Yes Ben?" Rook asked, appearing from the hallway. "Is something wrong?"

"Where are we? I.. I had a messed up dream.. like you wouldn't believe," He shivered violently and closed his eyes, "I don't even wanna think about it."

"Was it about Kyber?"

"H-How'd you know?" He whispered, glancing at the Revonnahgander.

Rook sat down beside him and held his hand, restraining him to move in case he reacted violently. Ben probably thought the incident was a dream.. a cold terrifying dream. This just made everything worse.

"That was not a dream, Ben. It happened. Everyone saw what happened.. I am sorry," He mumbled sadly.

He paled and tried to back away from his partner only to see it fail. He panicked, trying to break Rook's tight hold, "Lemme go! Please!"

"Ben listen! We are on Galvin Prime. This place is going to protect you from Kyber. He will not touch or harm you again, I swear on my life. Your grandpa put me as the person to protect you from everything. Azmuth is here to help as well. You just need to calm down. Nobody will hurt you," He promised, pushing Ben into a secure hug.

The boy continued to struggle until he realized it was inevitable to try. Everything he had dreamed was real. He had been raped by his worst enemy yet. He had lost his innocence.. he was pathetic. He didn't deserve to live. And when he felt Rook only tighten the embrace, he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

What a stupid hero he was. Crying in front of his partner? Showing weakness? He wasn't a hero anymore. Just a shell of what he used to be. He was nothing but a whore..

When he had let go, he was expecting happiness or light sadness.. but sobs coming from Ben wasn't right. He continued to cry in Rook's shoulder, choking out breaths against his suit.

"Ben, please stop crying. You are a hero," He begged softly, pushing back his hair.

He glanced up at his partner and shook his head sadly, "I'm not a hero Rook. I'm not even Ben. I'm just nothing.."

And that was when the long journey of restoring Ben to normal began.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support on this story. Really helps me out.**

**I just realized that I've been spelling Khyber wrong.. but I don't honestly care. It's kinda the same thing. But anyways thanks to you all and see you in the next installment.**

**~Tortoro15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rocky Roads**

"What would you like for dinner? I have heard of an earth cuisine called hamburgers but I have never dined on them before. Or we can go with your favorite: chili fries," Rook asked, holding out a sack of potatoes.

Ben glanced from the TV towards his direction and shrugged sadly, gazing hazily back at the news. Rumors had spread around the world that he had disappeared facing a very evil villain. His family and friends refused to speak more about what had happened but everyone else believed he had died or something in a very tragic incident.

Will Harangue, the sole man who hated Ben's guts on the media, frowned, pushing down his papers, "Ben Tennyson?: Wimp or Failure?"

He rolled his eyes sadly, absorbing all that the lonely man had to say. "Has Tennyson faced his match?" Guess so. "The intergalactic police, also known as the Plumbers, haven't spoken anything about what REALLY happened to Tennyson. Sources say that he has been moved to another planet with an accompany. But we aren't sure what has drived him to another planet other than it had to be a very sneaky, smart alien that bypassed the Plumbers and planned his revenge on him. But the question lies here: Is Tennyson's presence a good or bad one? Will it have unknown consequences? Find out after the bre-"

The TV flashed black and a loud protest followed. Ben stood up, glaring at his partner, "What was that for?"

"If you keep continuing to watch those shows, you will not recover from this incident. You will only make it worse for yourself. I suggest you stop watching these pointless shows and do some healthy stuff for you. Such as- responding to me when I asked you a question earlier," Rook crossed his arms, slightly annoyed. Ben hadn't moved from the couch in days, refusing to so as move. He hadn't talked to him since that incident earlier during their stay and he had begun to get restless. Azmuth had began to get worried for Ben too.

"Oh," He muttered mostly to himself and glanced up with his dull eyes, "Sorry.. what'd you ask?"

"I had asked what you would like to dine on for dinner. We have hamburgers or chili fries.. and you haven't eaten since last night so I suggest you chose or I will have to force feed you again," He seethed.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll eat some burgers, I guess."

"Very well," He cooled down and returned to the kitchen.

Green lights flashed inside the kitchen but Rook had gotten used to them, automatically knowing who was arriving. He pulled out the beef from the fridge and waved at Azmuth. "Nice to see you joining us. Would you like dinner as well?"

"No thank you Blonko," He shook his head, "I have already feasted on dinner. How is Benjamin? I assume he hasn't improved at all. His biosignature in the omnitrix is resulting in nonmovement and malnutrition."

Rook sighed, "Ben has not been doing well. All he has been doing is watching 'tv' and staying on the couch. The only time he leaves that place is to do human duties in the restroom. He has been refusing food everytime I have offered and if I try and feed him, it frontblasts me because he vomits it up."

"I am guessing you mean 'backfire' and yes. Recovering from this wouldn't be easy, remember. Tennyson has alot to recover from. I can't understand how you still are fit to help him after what you had saw," The galvin glanced at the meat he began seasoning. "I have an idea on how to return some vitamins to his body. I just need my mechamorphs to fetch me it.."

Rushed footsteps passed the aliens chatting, catching a glimpse of sickly pale skin and green. Puking sounds were made down the hall and Rook shivered. That sound always somehow scared him every time Ben vomited. It just brought more concern down on him.

Ben arrived in the kitchen, cupping his head and holding onto the wall tightly. He forced at smile at Azmuth, "Hey Azmuth, what's up?"

"Do not toy with me or try and hide the obvious Tennyson. I know what's happening to you, the proofs right here in front of me," He warned, touching the omnitrix's faceplate. It lit up to a green haloface and he began to key in codes. "Your weight has decreased drastically and you aren't consuming anything boy. I suggest you eat something or will have to result to something else."

"Like what?" Ben mumbled, "I've already lost so much. What can you possibly take from me?"

"I'll take away the omnitrix if you continue these immature antics," Azmuth countered.

He froze and glanced to his watch, "You.. you wouldn't."

"How can I trust the most power fullest device in the universe to a 16 year old boy if he's unable to take care of himself first? You've proven your worth to me but if you continue to act this way, I will deactivate from use," He finished sadly. "I am sorry but you've given me no choice in the matter."

"Fine whatever," Tears began to leak out of his eyes and he turned away, running to his room. A loud slam was heard and Rook sighed.

"You will truly take it away from him?" He asked.

"If I have too. He's becoming nothing like himself. He's allowing what happened to take to much effect in his mental and physical abilities. When you trust he's returning to normal, contact me and I'll double check his status. Until then, watch when he activates the omnitrix. I feel like he will do something with the watch that will somehow harm you instead if he's cornered so.." Another green flash and a small remote appeared, with two buttons; one green and one red. "This is an emergency remote keyed into the omnitrix. The green button will contact me for assistance. That is if you need anything from me. The red one will shut down the omnitrix, until I have allowed it to be activated again. If you click the red button, automatically I will notified."

"You think Ben will attack me?" Rook cocked his head.

"If given the current situation, then yes. But it is better to be safe then sorry," Azmuth glanced at the way Ben had went. "I will leave you with him for now. I'll check on you both in the meantime. Goodbye."

He pocketed the remote into his suit and went back to creating burgers. It had been a hard thing to cook, but the results were just as he expected. The meat was perfectly seasoned and the buns to complement the burgers were golden brown and left him drooling. Now just to fetch Ben..

"Ben?" He knocked lightly on the door, glancing down happily at the meal he had prepared, "I have created the so called 'hamburgers'. Open up."

The door was swiftly opened, to reveal a red-eyed hero. He sniffled, "Thanks Rook.."

"Do not mention it. I would just like to see you actually eat. I have brought mine and thought we could eat together," He smiled.

Ben nodded slowly, "Okay."

They sat in silence, awkward tension filling the air as they ate their burgers. Ben was fidgeting in his seat, obviously uncomfortable and Rook desperately tried to find a topic to talk about. But there was nothing to say. Anything he tried to say about the incident only worsened their bond and Rook was on the break of just leaving Ben alone forever. But he couldn't. He had promised Magister Tennyson that he would watch over Ben. Keep him out of trouble and assist him in recovering.

The task had proven to be a difficult one.

"Rook.. I like the burgers.. they're good," Ben mumbled, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Good to hear."

"I.. thanks for.. I don't know.. taking care of me? By still being here with me. At... at least you didn't leave me here alone," He sighed. "Sorry for being a brat the last couple of days."

"Do not worry partner. I would not have left you. Your grandpa told me I was the only person he trusted to take care of you," Rook shrugged. "I do not seem up for the part but I have accepted the position."

He laughed, "It's good to have a person I trust with me during this."

"Me as well. I am glad to accommodate this with you."

* * *

It had been 5 days since they had last had a moment where it seemed things were back to normal.

Rook had been getting happier at Ben's progress and looked forward to making meals for him that didn't make him vomit. He had almost forgotten when the last time he had heard Ben's sounds of puking.

Ben had finally stayed in his room instead of rooming it up in the couch. He had been getting more active, actually helping Rook cook and slightly training with him. He had began to get more talkative and never kept quiet. It was almost like his old self was slowly returning.

Until they had gotten a message from his family from earth.

"Hey kiddo! How's Galvin Prime with Rook?" Grandpa Max asked with grin.

Ben shrugged, "It's okay I guess. It's really weird here. Everything's so different."

"That's to be expected when you move to a different planet," He added with a chuckle. "How's Rook?"

"He's fine.. he's.. actually right here," Ben moved the webcam to face his partner and he waved back. "Everything's fine."

He nodded, "Good to see. But I have something to tell you both.. I just don't think it's the right time to say. Have you both watched the news recently?"

"No. What is wrong?" Rook frowned.

Max sighed and glanced at Ben. "We've heard word that of Kyber's location. We actually went to investigate and we found.. we found internet traces of.. Ben's rape. It was somehow recorded and was sent to reporters. The media knows what happened to you Ben.. everyone does. It's all around the world. Everybody on earth knows what happened to you.. we've tried.. but there's no way to get back the video.. I'm sorry Ben."

Ben's world ripped in half and crumbled into pieces. He felt his skin freeze ice cold and the world around him stop. Everyone knew.. what happened to him. They knew why he left. They knew he wasn't a hero anymore. He was broken.. and everyone knew.

He felt his stomach churn and he rushed from them to the nearest bathroom, automatically vomiting when he saw the toilet bowl. His throat burned raw and he felt utter useless again.. just like when he arrived here.

Rook looked sadly to the doorway and glanced at Max, "Why did you have to say that? You just ruined everything! Ben was fine until you said that!"

"It was best for him to know. If I didn't say anything, it would of occurred later and resulted in a worse show for you to go through. This was the best way to tell him.. I'm sorry," He explained sadly.

"I understand.. is that all? I must go check up on him," Rook muttered, not bothering for an answer and hanging up. He searched for Ben only to realize that Ben wasn't in the bathroom anymore. "Ben?" No answer. He continued to search around the house, calling his name every so often.

He found Ben later in the garden, ripping off flower petals from their stems.

"Are you alright?"

The teen glanced over his shoulder but didn't bother to reply. Rook could already tell how he was feeling. He didn't need to explain anything to him.

"Ben, please understand.. your grandpa had his reasons on telling you that. He's was just trying to pr-" he started but was interrupted by sarcastic laughing.

"Protect me? Face it! I don't need protection. He can't help me, you can't, nobody can. Why bother trying? Someone'll find me and kill me.. probably be the best," He muttered.

"Why are you thinking so negatively? You are Ben Tennyson, you have saved so many people and became a hero. You cannot just think that someone will try and harm you. You have defeated everyone, why are you continuing to lower yourself?" Rook argued.

Ben glared at him and shoved him away, getting up with tears leaking out of his eyes, "Because I was raped! Kyber's been the only one to get so close to me and almost kill me. You've seen the scars he's put on me. You've seen what he's done to me. He took my innocence and I can't ever get it back!"

"He's taken away my family, my friends. All I have left is you.. and that's not good enough. I've been moved to another stupid planet like it'll make a difference? He'll find me and kill me. Next time I won't stop him. I'll let him kill me. I won't fight anymore. At least I won't have to suffer anymore," He finished, collapsing onto the floor.

Rook paused, absorbing at what had become of the universe's greatest hero. A sobbing mess of emptiness.. that's what he had become.

"Ben, if I could just-" He started, lightly touching his shoulder.

Ben jumped and slammed onto the omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. He blasted the Revonnahgander back and started to walk towards him, his eyes continuing to cry. Small tear-like fires fell onto the ground, burning the grass on contact. His footsteps repeated the same process. "You don't know what I've been through. You don't know anything!"

He blasted him against the house. "You don't know _who_ I am." Again. "You don't know _what_ I saw." Another blast. "You don't know **_anything_**."

Rook decided not to fight back, allowing himself to get scorched by the heat. He felt himself slowly dying in his armor and cowered in fear. Ben had never been this aggressive before.. what was triggering this?

He felt something weigh in his pocket and an idea clicked in his mind. The remote Azmuth had given him! He pulled it out quickly and covered it, so that it wouldn't be damaged by the fire. His thumb pressed the red button and automatically the heat ceased fire.

His eyes peaked open and he found Ben standing dumbfoundedly, glancing at his hands. "What'd you do?" He checked the omnitrix and desperately tried to activate it.

"_Omnitrix has entered deactivation mode. Waiting for creator assistance._"

"Creator assistance?" He repeated. He didn't need to wait long for an answer because Azmuth soon appeared, his face with deep concern and anger.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you have crossed the line. You have misused my omnitrix for self like purposes and I will not grant you use anymore," He deeply frowned, pointing at him.

"What're you talking about? I-" He froze, whipping his head towards Rook. "Oh my.. Rook!" He rushed to his partner's side, holding the alien against him, tears threatening to fall. "What.. I did this? What.."

"You have attacked your partner out of pure anger. You will not receive my omnitrix back until I trust you are you in good health and sanity. Goodbye." He disappeared in a flash of green light.

Ben didn't ponder what the Galvin had said, pulling Rook close and trying to find away to release him from the suit. He found a little zipper in the back and yanked in down, releasing him from his cooking suit.

Rook gasped, jolting from the fresh cold air touching his skin. His eyes focused on a guilty Ben and he put the pieces together on what occurred. He held his head and groaned, "Are you alright?"

"You should be asking yourself that," He muttered and help get him to his feet, hugging him when he settled. He let go when he was sure Rook could hold his own weight. "Are you still hot? I could get some ice if you want."

"No, I am alright," Rook noticed the nonglow from the omnitrix and pointed down at it. "What happened to the watch?"

Ben's mood saddened and he looked away, "Azmuth came and deactivated it. He said I wasn't responsible enough to hold the power of it. I.. I used it to hurt you.. I hurt my own partner. I don't deserve it. I'm sorry."

"Ben, it is alright. You just need to prove yourself to him. You need to recover from this. I am sorry as well," He added.

"Why are you apologizing? You were the one that got hurt," He looked down.

"Because I should have known you would of acted rash during that situation. But.. I had called Azmuth. He gave me a device to shut down the omnitrix if you ever attacked. It turns out he was right about you attacking me," Rook sighed. "I'm sorry I had contacted him."

"It's not your fault.. I kinda deserved it anyway. I'm just happy you're okay," Ben grinned and again hugged him. He returned the hug equally, guiding Ben inside.

* * *

Training had gotten boring once Ben realized he wouldn't be able to do anything without the omnitrix. Rook had offered Ben a Plumber weapon, which had been his previous to the Proto-Tool. But he had denied, saying that he wasn't ready to hold another weapon to harm him.

Ben had then resulted to combat in his human form, which he had done with flying colors against Rook. He dodged every single attack and somehow allowed it to return Rook negatively. He had beaten him every single time and that led to Rook being more competitive when it came to other training activities.

The teen had just arrived from making a smoothie in the kitchen, when he realized Rook was missing. "Rook? Where are you?"

Taken by surprise, Ben felt a weight push him forward until he spun around to be met with a ready Rook, who held up his fists. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"Funny," He said sarcastically and smirked, putting down his smoothie, "But if you wanna fight, then you'll get one."

Ben launched himself at his partner, ready for any move he threw. He caught the sight of Rook beginning to chop him in the right and he backflipped behind him, spinning in a circle and forcing him to fall on his butt. The Revonnahgander took this chance to kick him but only to result in Ben grabbing his foot. "Is that all you got dude? I mean seriously.. you're gonna kick me?" He spun the alien around and threw him at a nearby bush. "Weak dude. Weak."

Rook wiped off the dirt littering his armor, "You are a very impossible foe but that won't stop me from trying." He rushed towards the boy and jumped above him, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him down against the dirt. "Got you!"

"You think?" Ben grabbed his foot once again and rolled, catching the Revonnahgander off guard and forcing him to fall once again. Ben allowed himself to pin him down like he had done and grin, "I won. Nice try though."

"You are very good in combat," Rook commented as soon as he got to his feet.

The teen grinned, "Well you fight a couple aliens, you learn a couple things right? I just don't like to focus to much on it cause I have alot to learn about the omnitrix. I'm still learning all my aliens and how I can use their powers in new ways."

"I cannot believe I ever tried to force you to combat with me. At least we are alone; no one has to see my humiliation," He mumbled.

He chuckled, "I saw it. You can't beat me in my own game ya know. Now c'mon. Smoothies, I'm making."

Rook grinned and followed after his partner. That had become their new thing; instead of buying smoothies, they had resulted in making them by scratch. But what was better, that it was more healthier than Mr. Smoothy's.

As he arrived into the kitchen, Ben was already grabbing various fruits and pressing buttons to activate the blender. "Whatcha want? We've still got bananas and strawberries. There's pineapple I think." He dug into fridge and pulled out half a pineapple. "Gotcha. So what you'd say?"

"Ben, if it is alright with you, I would not like anything to drink. I am not thirsty," He denied with a light shake of his head. He felt like something was off.. was he faking his happiness towards him?

"Oh," His smile lowered and he set down the fruits. "Then what you do wanna do?"

"I feel like you are not telling me something Ben. What are you hiding?" Rook continued, narrowing his eyes.

Ben gulped, looking away, "What're you talking about? I'm not hiding anything."

"Ben."

"Fine," He reluctantly muttered, "Yeah I'm hiding something. Why are you concerned?"

"Because I am your partner. I will always be concerned for your health. Now what is wrong?"

He crossed his arms and turned his head to the fruit, "It's about what happened 3 days ago. When I nearly killed you out of my stupid emotions. I can't forgive myself. What if you didn't find that button? What if you died? What would have happened to me? I would have been a murderer and I couldn't be able to live with your death on my hands.. I just can't. If I can't help my freaking partner, how can I help myself?"

"Ben, I am still here. I wouldn't have gotten killed remember. I am a Plumber. We do not get hurt that easily. I did not want to fight against you, just fearing for your protection. Do not think my 'death' would have been on your hands. I am too skilled to die," Rook smirked but frowned as soon as he realized that Ben wasn't going to return it. He hated how earth's hero had become _this_.

"Funny," He muttered sarcastically, "But still. I can't forgive myself. You would have died because of me. Because I'm so stupid and worthless."

Rook took this chance to grab a hold of his shoulders and pull him into a tight hug, stealing a kiss from his lips. He felt him tense but then relax, feeling his lips molding against his. He grasped him tighter and deepened the kiss, trying to pour as much emotion he could into it.

However Ben's mind was fireworks. Rook was kissing him! He almost fought against him until his lips softened and he felt himself returning it back. But he couldn't think, just react to what was happening.

When he pulled away, he was met with confused green eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"Did you not understand the concept of why I did it?" A shake of his head, "I did it to show you are not worthless. You are a hero. A hero everyone loves. Especially me. I do not know why you continue to lower yourself but you are not stupid. You are a very brilliant teenage boy that still has much to live up to."

"So.. y-you like me? Like.. like like?" He stuttered.

"I assume so," Rook chuckled and wrapped his hands around Ben's frame. "Do you feel the same way?"

"I.. I don't understand. I thought you were straight.. I mean.. why would you go for something like me?" Ben shook his head in confusion.

"I have known you for a while and your attitude towards everything was always positive. Now you are completely the opposite so I want to bring back the old Ben, along with some new things. I have just recently developed feelings for you. I have argued with myself time and again until I just gave up and said to myself that I liked you," Rook shrugged, "Is that not how feelings are suppose to work?"

The teen shrugged, "I dunno. I guess.. I just-just why? Why would you fall in love with.. me?"

"Because you are the humorous, laid-back teenage hero I have just started to learn about. It is not fair that Kyber had to ruin this for us," He muttered.

He smiled, "Nice you to know you feel that way about me. But-"

"Enough with the 'buts', I like you and that's all you need to know for the time being. I would just like to know if you feel the same way about myself," Rook cut to the chase.

Ben paused, truly considering this. Did he want to have a relationship with his partner? He had just began to get to know him and they had only met each other a couple of weeks ago. But he couldn't deny that he felt a small attraction towards him. Rook was a fun guy to be around, all things considered, and it was nice to have him around. Plus he had been with him ever since the Kyber incident had happened. He hadn't left, he hadn't pushed him away. Rook had always been by his side, every single time.

So what was stopping him from having a relationship with Rook?

He looked down and gave a soft smile, "Rook, I love the offer but.. I just don't know. We don't know that much about each other.. I.. I just don't know."

Rook frowned, "I will let you consider it Ben. I.. will not rush you about this. I know this seems sudden but.. I just had to inform you of this."

Ben nodded, "Okay.. I'll think about it more. If you excuse me, I'm going to my room."

He couldn't help but be sad as he watched his partner walk away, not giving a single glance back in his direction. He mentally slapped himself. Why would he just spring that on his partner? It was clearly printed on his face that Ben was utterly shocked and confused. He hadn't been ready for all that.

But when he had kissed Ben.. it was entirely knew. Yes he had kissed females before but they were always missing something.. with Ben, he had filled that missing gap. He had, for the first time, felt complete with another being.

But Ben didn't feel the same way. It was quite obvious of that.

He probably had ruined the relationship between himself and him. He had severed it and stepped on it, crumbling it into a million pieces..

How would his father think of him now, that he was trying to share a bond with a human? Sick of course.. he was ruining Revonnahgander traditions that stood for generations.

Rook decided to head to his room. At least sleep it off and see what would happen tomorrow. Ben would decide their fate.

* * *

Ben stared at the ceiling and threw the pillow on his face.

Idiot.

Idiot.

Why had he acted that way towards Rook? He had acted like a freaking moron. Of course he like Rook! Why had he given that answer to him instead of 'yes, i love you too'? Now he probably hated him now.

Rook was probably still in the kitchen, wondering why Ben had rejected him. It was almost like a slap to the face.

Ben jerked to a sitting position and glanced at his door, knowing Rook was on the other side of the house. The light to the kitchen vanished and he heard footsteps walking past his room and into the room across the hall. Rook was in his room now. Was it the right time to apologize?

He hesitantly got out of bed and tiptoed to the door, carefully opening the door, not to make a sound to alert his partner.

The door to Rook's room was halfway opened and Rook had began changing into some comfortable PJs. He threw himself into bed and shut off the light, leaving a small dim coming from the night light each room had.

Ben sighed and knew it was now or never. He softly knocked on the door and Rook jumped, turning the lights on again.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Rook asked with a scratch of his head.

The teen walked over towards him and scratched his head, "About earlier. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry and yeah, I like you too."

"You agreed to it? To what; liking me or agreeing to a relationship?"

"Both I guess," He sighed, "Listen, I'm an idiot. I like you alot Rook. You've helped me through so much stuff.. I guess realizing that you liked me kinda threw me off. I just.. I'm sorry about earlier and hope that there's no hard feelings about what I said."

"Of course not," Rook grinned and kissed Ben's forehead, "Return to sleep, we can talk about this in the morning."

".. Actually.. I was hoping you'd let me crash here."

"Crash?" He raised a brow.

Ben shrugged, "You know.. stay here.. with you.. in the same room.. bed I guess."

".. If you would like too. I do not see why not," He agreed and slid over, so that Ben could have room beside him. He slipped inside the covers and turned away from him, facing toward the open door he had come from.

He jumped at the idea of having Rook beside him. He felt the heat radiating off his furred body towards him and it felt completely comforting.

He froze. How would everyone react to him and Rook having a relationship? What if his grandpa separated them? Alien and human together; it seemed just completely wrong.

Did he really trust having a relationship with Rook anyways? He had been attacked brutally by a hunter.. and that lead him to being trapped on Galvin Prime with him.

Maybe he was forcing himself into this.. and he had never noticed Rook giving him any lovey looks. Was he just trying to make him feel better?

He mentally punched himself. He could talk about this tomorrow. He just needed to rest and refresh his brain.. maybe that would knock more sense into him.

* * *

He awoke to emptiness beside him. Rook had vanished but had been there recently, since there were large body marks on the sheets. He groaned to himself and stretched, sitting up and glancing at his pjs folded neatly on a chair. Ben's clothes were laid on the nighttable beside him, consisting of his favorite green t-shirt and loose brown pants.

His nostrils picked up a smell of bacon coming from the kitchen and almost drooled. He hadn't had bacon in weeks.. well he had lost track of time but he knew it was a while.

Changing into his set of clothes, he carefully slipped out of Rook's room and towards the kitchen. He sneaked a peak inside, luckily without drawing Rook's attention towards him and saw a wonderful sight.

Rook had prepared the usual American breakfast; eggs, bacon, sausages, cereal and numerous juices. He had just finished the bacon and began to set it down on the table when he noticed his partner's presence in the corner.

"Ben, come and join me for breakfast. I was not sure on what to make so I instead went along the lines of something from your culture. Do you like it?" He asked with a smile.

He grinned, "Do I like it? Dude, it looks amazing. I haven't had bacon in forever. You shouldn't have done this."

"On the contrary, I think you deserve it. You seemed pretty tired yesterday," He laughed and pulled out a chair, handing him a white plate. "Go ahead and pick some food out, I will finish the rest now."

"You don't have to Rook, this looks like enough for weeks for the both of us," Ben snatched the plate and began filling his part of eggs, ham and especially bacon. He usually preferred turkey bacon but this time he had to make an exception. The bacon smelled so good.. and he didn't want to seem rude.

Rook shrugged at his partner's response and put away the rest of the meats, deciding to keep some bread that was beginning to toast in the toaster. He brought that to the table as well and Ben grabbed a slice, covering it with large amounts of butter and chewing it down.

He felt proud of himself, not because Ben had somewhat snapped out of his usual funk but that he had prepared a successful breakfast for the both of them. He usually didn't eat human food, instead eating some of Grandpa Max's favorites which had sufficed for a while. But sometimes he had to make sacrifice for his partner, who on occasion ate chili fries and smoothies. He thankfully had developed a favoritism for the fast food products.

The silence between them was welcomed, since it wasn't like their usual days in the morning. Usually Rook disappeared outside, deciding to shoot a couple targets for practice and Ben sulked in his room for hours on end. They usually never talked in the morning and kept quiet until dinner time.

But now it was different. Hopefully it would like this everyday.

"Ben?" Green eyes sparkled as he raised his head to meet his. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for some morning training. We can shoot targets and practice our aim together.. if you would like come along?"

The teen frowned, "You trust me to wield a weapon? Even after what I did to you with the omnitrix? You still want me to touch a weapon?"

"It is not like you will harm me. You were pushed into it last time.. this time is different. You will be equipped with Level 4 Plumber blasters, nothing that will harm me too much. You will be fine, you will not do anything harsh," Rook smiled with encouragement, "Added that a Plumber blaster does not compare to an omnitrix."

He shrugged reluctantly, "Fine, I'll join you. But get ready to be defeated."

After breakfast, they hurried along to the small field, which had been turned into a shooting hard by Rook. He had set up a long distance shooting area, with painted bottles as the targets. It wasn't the best setting for 'training' but it was suitable for their needs.

Rook went to a small storage and picked out a small Plumber gun, which he was sure Ben was familiar with since it had been a basic weapon at Plumber Academy. He tossed it over to him and the teen carefully caught it, his eyes wide.

"Are you crazy? Don't throw a gun at me! It could go off and hurt someone, especially you," He said warily.

He chuckled, "Have you not read the manual to those types of guns? It will not work unless you power it on; which the switch is located on the side."

Ben flipped the gun and turned red, "I knew that."

"You sure did," He agreed and held up his Proto-Tool, aiming it right at the middle of the target and pulling the trigger. The bottle bursted into bits and he grinned. "After you Ben."

He turned on the device and aimed it at bottle and blasted, frowning when he realized he had missed. "Lemme try again."

"Concentrate. You are just shooting. Not aiming correctly and following through," He grabbed a hold of the gun and adjusted it correctly and whispered in his ear, "Shoot."

Ben did as he was told and grinned when he realized he had blasted the bottle right in the middle. He gave an appreicative look at Rook and nodded, "I think I got this now."

"Okay, try again then," To prove that he was right, he aimed at another bottle and did exactly as Rook had done, receiving the same results when the bottle had shattered in a million pieces.

"Told ya so," He smirked and aimed again.

They stayed like that for a while, both of them trying to out shoot each other. Rook had won sadly, by one bottle. They moved onto other activities such as combat again, this time Rook losing to Ben.

It was a productive day to say the least and it had ended perfectly, sleeping exactly as they had last night, but with a slight change of Rook wrapping his arms around the small boy.

Everything was peaceful. Perfect. And that was how they woke up every morning.

* * *

**I seem to keep working on this story then the others. I should probably stop that..**

**I feel like I rushed the part where Rook and Ben kinda fall in love. Does anyone feel the same way? Comments please? That part is REALLY bothering me a little.**

**Anyways thank you for all the support!**

**~Tortoro15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Strong Bonds**

Weeks between the both of them had gone swell. No villains to ruin everything. No annoying meetings with Azmuth. No family to worry about. All that was left was worrying about each other. It had been a month since the incident occurred where Azmuth was forced to take away the omnitrix from Ben. He still had it on his wrist, but it was inactive, probably because the creator wanted to torture him in some sick way.

But days had been better.

There wasn't anything to worry about. Ben had ceased his small 'addiction' to watching the Harangue Nation from earth. He had started to ignore the complaints and opinions other had of him and what they thought of his rape. He had gone from sulking in his room, to being the talkative grinning teen he had been before.

Rook was also glad for not only Ben but for himself. The relationship that had sprouted magically between the both of them had grew into a flower. They kept no secrets from each other and were open with everything. They had shown their affection towards each other everyday, sometimes kissing and nudging each other when they wanted attention. They weren't embarrassed by their relationship, not finding a reason on why. They adored each other equally and never felt a twinge of doubt.

He was happy that finally his partner was becoming his old self.. but he couldn't help but notice a small detail missing: the omnitrix functioning. Ever since Azmuth took the watch's power away, Ben had always been somewhat depressed. Without the watch, he wasn't a hero, is what he had told him on most occasion earlier on earth. But Ben couldn't be Ben without the functioning of the precious alien watch.

That's when he had began to devise a plan to get the omnitrix working for his partner. Azmuth wouldn't be persuaded by measily words.. probably thinking that Ben had put him up to it and would just banish him away. Maybe he could show proof; proof of everything that had happened to the both of them since he had taken it away. Maybe that would be good enough..

Rook groaned and rubbed his head tiredly. He glanced at Ben, who was sleeping on his lap with a spare blanket draped over his body. He could see his small smile forming as he snuggled in deeper into his stomach.

He chuckled lightly, not wanting to wake the dear boy up. They had been watching a romantic earth movie, which hadn't been mostly romantic instead humorous to the both of them.

Then came a scene.. that slightly energized Rook himself. It was a.. M rated scene he knew, that only mates performed when they felt true to each other. He glanced at his sleeping form and sighed. He didn't think either of them was ready for that kind of step. Ben had been scarred sexually.. and he didn't want to push him into this..

Maybe this could be an idea in the future for both of them to do.

The movie ended minutes later and Rook switched the set off, carefully caring Ben to his room.

They had recently decided that they would stay together in the same room, not because they wanted to be together, but because Ben just felt safer that way. He was still frightened about Kyber but it had become almost gone since the duration of that month.

Making sure to cover him with the silk sheets, Rook turned to leave until he heard a small voice squeak out, "Where are you going?"

He turned around and gave a small smile, "Do not worry. I am just heading to Azmuth. I want to talk to him about something."

"What is it about?" He asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just something your grandpa asked me to say to him. I will be quick," He lied. He hated to do this but he wanted to keep his real reason secret. He didn't want to excite Ben to much.

"Okay then. Hurry back," Ben murmured and drifted off to sleep, his hair bangs sliding onto his face.

"I will," He promised and rushed out of the house, making sure it was locked before jogging towards Azmuth's home. It was only the afternoon but this planet, by not having a proper sun, turned dark fast. But they had gotten used to his by living here for a couple weeks.

Many Galvins were moving about, either walking or using their fancy hovercrafts. Rook was fascinated by all the amazing technology that the aliens had created, most being from Azmuth himself. The building to Azmuth was large, the largest in the planet with a large intergalactic peace symbol in the front.

Before he could enter the building, a galvanic mechamorph stopped him. "Do you have clearance to enter the building of Azmuth?"

Rook frowned, "No I do not but if yo-"

"I cannot allow you to enter. You must have clearance."

"I am Rook Blonko of Revonnah. I am sure Azmuth would allow to see me. I am with accompanied by Ben Tennyson, whom is staying in our house," He continued.

"Rook Blonko?" A pause. "You have clearance to enter. Go ahead."

He strolled past the mechamorph and into the lobby, which held many Galvins, who were running around hurriedly. A flash of white light and he was in a new location. He stumbled and found Azmuth stationed on a nearby desk.

"Good day to you Blonko," He greeted, "Do you need any assistance?"

"A little, Azmuth. I was wondering if you would allow the omnitrix to be active again. Ben has proven he is capable to wield it again. He has become more stable and sane," Rook asked, glancing at the window. He found their little home not far from here and smiled at the thought of Ben asleep.

"Hmm, you expect me to activate my greatest creation to a teenage boy who has had a mental breakdown recently?" He shook his head. "You are foolish."

"Please. He has become himself again. The only thing that is keeping him from restoration is the absence of the omnitrix. He is perfectly fine," He started to beg. Ben was fine; he just needed to see for himself.

A sigh, "Very well. But I will check on him. I will make sure he is as fine as you say. If I see one mistake, I will not hesitate to teleport home and ignore your demands. Understand?"

"Understood," He grinned.

They disappeared in the blink of an eye, standing in Rook and Ben's home. Rook took a second to gain his bearing before heading over to his room.

"So what have you and Benjamin performing these last couple of weeks? Surely not those wretched video games I have heard about," He shook his head in disgust.

"No, we have been keeping our Plumber skills active by shooting and practicing in the backyard. Nothing wasted," He shrugged and pushed open the door to his room.

He had expected Ben's sleeping form on his usual side of the bed, snoring away peacefully. He had expected maybe Ben was in the bathroom or something. But what he had not expected was the struggling disappearance of his partner.

His covers looked like someone had struggled out of a fight. They were scorched from blasts and were now trash. He could see marks covering the floor and walls.

Rook's spine tingled as he realized what had happened.

"Security cameras, show Rook's room, 10 minutes ago."

The fight was clear enough. Ben was sleeping sound until a large crash was heard in the distance. He had jumped up and screamed when he realized that Kyber was here. The hunter had blasted the boy everywhere, which Ben had fortunately dodged many, and successfully pinned him against the wall. He had covered his mouth with syrupy scents until the boy had went under. Kyber then had dragged him off towards his ship, which had been invisible the entire time.

And the sad part was that, at one time, Ben had glanced at his omnitrix for assistance, until he had realized it no longer worked. And that was when he had been forced to inhale the cloth and fall limp.

Rook fell to the floor, tears threatening to fall. "This is all my fault. If it was not for me leaving, he would still be here."

"Rook, this is not your fault. This is no ones fault. But you can catch the boy if you would like. This happened 5 minutes ago. You can still locate them in our system," Azmuth pointed outside, where a ship started to materialize. "If you go now, you can catch up with them. And here." He handed the Revonnahgander a chip. "If Ben receives this, he will attach it to his omnitrix and it will be functional again. But hurry."

He nodded and rushed into the ship, which was surprisingly similar to his old ship/truck on earth. He started up the engine and watched as the ground grew farther. Flying into the air, he looked to the screen which had Ben's omnitrix tracking. They hadn't left the atmosphere luckily which gave him enough time to catch up with him.

"I am coming Ben. Hold on," He murmured to himself.

* * *

Ben had been scared nearly to death when he had awoken to Kyber entering into Rook's room and forcing him unconsious. He then woke up in his ship, not surprised when he was bolted to the wall like a statue. His arms and legs were useless, and he couldn't even touch the omnitrix, not like it would work.

His neck was forced into only one position, which was looking forward at the hunter who was cleaning his knife. It gave him déjà vu since the last time he had seen the exact same thing.

He struggled but gave up, knowing it was useless. He was long gone and Rook wouldn't be back til later. And by then it would already be too late to save him. He was trapped with the sole man would had stolen his innocence and would end his precious life in seconds.

"Pity isn't it?" He was jolted out of his thoughts. "That your dear mate won't be here to save you from this again."

"He'll be here.. and how do you know about that?" Ben accused, his eyes wide.

Kyber just smirked, "You don't think I keep watch of my victims? I've been watching you since day one when you moved to Galvin Prime. It was only a small adjustment of tweaking the house so that I could put my cameras in without you noticing. I also know you don't have your omnitrix working. Such a waste of technology. Azmuth couldn't trust you to wield the most powerfullest device in the universe. You and your little melt down. I really must thank your grandpa, who had informed you of this."

"Rook'll save me! He always does," He warned. He clenched his teeth and sat back when the hunter only chuckled at him.

"You think he'll save you? You are truly foolish. There is no way he can save you. Give up while your punishment is small," Kyber grabbed Ben's face and brought his knife. He traced it above the old scar of when he had first cut him. He recut it, Ben screaming, tears running down his cheeks.

"Stop! Please stop!" He begged, squeezing his eyes shut to keep away the image of Kyber slowly toying with him. He was going to kill him. And nothing would be stopping him. Rook wouldn't save him.. he was going to die.

Kyber drove the knife deeper into his neck, centimeters away from the largest vein in his neck that would surely kill him if cut. "Any last words before you die dear boy?"

Ben sobbed, "I.. I love you Rook. I love you."

The knife was thrown down towards Ben's chest and he breathed in his last breath, waiting for death to overwhelm him.

"BEN!"

* * *

Rook had boarded the hunter's ship and was sneaking around, hoping to find a clue where both of them were located. He heard a scream with his sensitive ears and rushed towards the source. He paused in the middle of the hallway, waiting for another cry to be heard. He heard chatting and then rushed towards a sealed door, that held his partner and the hunter.

Pulling his Proto-Tool from his shoulder, he aimed it at the door. Before he could blast he heard choked cries and then, "I.. I love you Rook. I love you."

It was probably anger.. maybe resentment towards the hunter, or possibly he just couldn't bear to hear his new mate crying is what brought the door down, which was blasted into large metal pieces.

He saw the glint of metal from the knife Kyber held, which was being drived right into Ben's heart and screamed out his name.

"BEN!"

He was able to blast the knife away from his partner with his weapon but it didn't stop his fate. The knife managed to miss his heart but instead hit one of his ribs. He began to bleed and he froze, his eyes wide. He seemed to stop breathing for a second.. before large screams replace the silence.

Rook rushed towards his partner, until Kyber had tackled him from the side. "You cannot save him. He's dead. He'll die soon and you won't be able to help him."

"Get off of me," He kicked away the hunter and shot him with an arrow, "How dare you touch my mate!"

"Your mate's useless. He's weak and long gone," He shot back and grinned, grabbing a new knife. "But I'd like to kill two birds with one stone."

Rook managed to shoot him once again, this time pinning him with purple goo he had in his Proto-Tool. He got to his feet and rushed over to Ben, who had began to turn pale. He was bleeding too much for comfort and his shirt began to stain. Grabbing a hold of the knife in his body, he yanked it out, earning a cry of pain from his partner.

"I am sorry," He apologized and released him from the shackles. "I should have never left you. I should have stayed behind with you."

"It's okay Rook," Ben smiled softly and hugged him, "It's good to see you came after me."

"Here, Azmuth thinks you are ready to have the omnitrix," He put the chip on the omnitrix and it glowed green. "Go be the hero Ben. I know you'll be."

Ben glanced down at it and kissed his lips, "I.. thank you Rook. I can't thank you enough."

"Go beat up the bad guy," Rook encouraged.

Turning into Rath, he strolled over to the hunter and hissed, "You make me sick, so called greatest huntsman in the universe. If you think you can come between me and my partner, you have another thing coming huntsman."

The alien beat up the hunter, kicking him everywhere and punching him until he lost consiousness. He held him against the wall until the omnitrix timed out, leaving an exhausted Ben at the base of the hunter's feet.

"Ben, are you.. BEN!" Rook cried when he realized Ben had fallen to the floor. He noticed the wound and widened his eyes, realizing he was loosing too much blood. He had forgotten about what happened to Ben. He picked him up, tightening his hold and rushing to his ship. Ben needed medical attention right away.

Azmuth appeared inside the ship and frowned at the state of his omnitrix's holder. He glanced at Rook who had briefly explained. He set him down on a emergency bed, "Will you please take care of him? I have to go back and retrieve Kyber so that he will not do anymore harm. I will have him arrested for his crimes, for everything's he's done.. maybe we can go back home after this."

"I would assume so. Very well, go retrieve the monster. I will bring Ben back to you as promptly as possible. He will be fine so do not stress about his condition," He said, pointing outside, "Good bye Rook Blonko."

Rook briefly smiled before rushing back inside the ship. He found the hunter exactly where was before, but his mutt ride beside him, nudging him to wake. It sniffed and sensed the Revonnahgander and growled, launching itself right at him.

He dodged it with ease and knocked it to the ground, tazing it. He then cuffed the dog, along with its owner, calling the Plumbers for backup. They had arrived fairly quickly and Max had been one of them to join. He shook his head as he watched the Plumbers carry him into the ship, walking over to Rook with a large grin of his face. "You did it kiddo. You found him and now he'll be turned from a hunter into a cellman. I can't wait to tell Ben. Where is he?"

He looked away, "Ben was injured once again by Kyber. But it did not kill him thankfully. Kyber managed to hit him in the ribs instead of his heart and there are some dangerous cuts around his body, mostly his neck. Azmuth is looking after him."

Max nodded, "Good good. I trust Azmuth to heal Ben. If anyone can heal someone to health, it would be Azmuth."

"So does this mean all these.. changes are gone? Can we move back to earth?" He asked.

He grinned, "I would like that. I've missed the both of you around Plumber Base. Earth needs the both of you. I expect you to report back to work next week. Understood?"

"Understood Magister Tennyson," Rook returned the smile. "I will pack as soon as possible."

From there, he had taken a ride back to Galvin Prime, thankful for the Plumbers assistance. He rushed home and was utterly surprised when he found Ben making some chili fries.

He gasped, jumping back. He caught the attention of the teen and he grinned at him. "Hey Rook. I was wondering how long it took to bag Kyber."

"Ben? What are you doing up? You are hurt!" Rook shrieked and rushed over to his side, worried that the boy would collaspe at any moment.

Ben never dropped the large smile, "Azmuth healed me.. well not everything. I'm still kinda hurt near where he stabbed me but other than that I'm fine. The cut on my neck is gone and the scar on my stomach is nothing but a faint mark! I feel fine."

"He.. He healed you? You are fine?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes," They were startled out of their conversation by Azmuth, "He physically is healthy and unmarked. There are some faint scars but they were out of my reach unfortunately. The cut on his ribs were healed but it will still hurt for a matter of weeks; it cut many tissues and slightly bruised a rib. The scar on his neck and stomach are faint and I believe because of fixing those injuries, he's 'mentally' stable."

"Excellent, you most certainly are the best Azmuth," Rook thanked.

He waved it off, "Do not thank me. I could see the love you both share for each other. I couldn't possibly break that bond."

"You know about that?" Ben cocked his head and eyed his partner, "Did you tell him something?"

Before Rook could speak, Azmuth interrupted him, "No dear boy. I found out when you had yelled out his name before you nearly died. I think I heard the words 'I love you Rook' before I then heard him yell out your name."

"Oh," He looked away bashfully. "My bad."

"Do not fear love. I loved to hear that you call out my name when you are in distress," Rook smirked and he lightly punched Ben on the shoulder. The teen rolled his eyes at his statement. "I have talked to Magister Tennyson about moving back to earth. He has agreed on our return back."

"Excellent news. Well then. Good bye lovebirds, until next time," Azmuth glanced at Ben, "And do not use my omnitrix for selfish reasons again, understood?"

"Understood," He nodded.

The Galvin vanished in a bright white light, leaving them finally alone.

"I love you too, Ben."

He snapped out of his trance and glanced up at the Revonnahgander, "Huh?"

"I love you too, Ben," He repeated. "Is that not what you say when another says it first?"

"Yeah.. but when'd I say that?" He scratched his head and then realization dawned on him. "Oh."

Rook laughed, "You are getting slow Ben. Maybe a drink from Mr. Smoothy's will make you feel better."

"You know me so well," He agreed and tugged his arm, "C'mon, the faster we pack, the faster we can go home!"

The rest of the day, or perhaps night since they had rescued Ben late during the night, had been wasted away to packing, grabbing all their belongings and waiting for the shuttle Rook had said would come. Rook heaved the rest of their luggage outside and paused, taking a breath of air. He wasn't sure what Ben had brought but he knew that the trip from Ben's room to here was already making him light headed.

"Ben, the ship will be arriving soon. Hurry up!" Rook called into the house.

"Coming, don't rush me," Ben yelled back, arriving seconds later with a soft smile on his lips. "Sorry, I was just saying good bye to the house. This house kinda changed the both of us, ya know?"

"Agreed.. Here comes the ship," He pointed towards the sky, which was materializing a familiar Plumber ship. It landed inches from them, with Gwen, Kevin and Max aboard. Gwen rushed towards her cousin and hugged him tight, kissing his check.

She frowned, "You are okay, right?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Fine as can be.. just be careful with my side. Azmuth said I'd be sore for a couple weeks."

Rook, Max and Kevin decided this was a good chance to put away all the luggage onto the ship, not wanting to interrupt the cousins' conversation. It took several minutes, but they were all soon finished and took off into space.

As soon as everyone settled into their seats, Kevin turned around, "We've settled into space. It'll take a couple minutes to get back. But you guys are free to roam around. Thanks for flying Air Kevin."

Gwen elbowed him in the arm, "Not funny."

"Totally was," He remarked with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and turned towards Rook and Ben. "I heard something about you guys. I just knew you both liked each other!"

"Rook and Ben like each other?" Kevin said confused, earning a deep red blush from Ben.

"Gwen! Why'd you have to go out and say that?" He glanced away but dug his head into Rook's arm.

"Aww Rook and Ben sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," He sang merrily, laughing to himself. This earned another hit from his girlfriend. "Oww, what was that for?"

She frowned and turned towards her cousin, giving him an honest smile, "You both are perfect for each other. Don't listen to Kevin, he's not going to get anything from me for a couple days." Kevin whined in the background, "But you don't need to listen to anyone. You both are perfect. I'm glad you chose a good person like Rook to be there for you."

Ben grinned, "I.. I picked him cause he was always there for me," He glanced in his direction, "Every single time. Every problem I had, Rook was there. He never gave up hope on me. That's when I knew I loved him."

"The feeling is mutual," He agreed, nuzzling the boy with his nose. The boy snuggled deeper into him, inhaling his sweet earthy scent. His eyes began to get heavy and he felt his body go under. Rook felt extra weight on his shoulder and he adjusted his partner, knowing that the boy was extremely tired. He put an arm around the boy to support him from swaying.

The ride back was extremely quiet. It probably 3 am on earth so it was best to rest up as much as possible, Rook had assumed. Ben had slept peacefully, now moving his head onto the Revonnahgander's lap, drooling on his partner softly. The heat he radiated was enough to make himself drowsy. Max had taken a nap on the other bunker and Gwen was silent in the front of the ship.

He felt himself blink slowly before jumping up from neck pain. They were arriving in earth's atmosphere when he was able to regain his focus. He smiled softly before placing a kiss on Ben's forehead.

"Ben.. Ben."

The boy groaned and snuggled deeper into his lap. "Noooo. Don't move."

"We are arriving back at earth. We must get ready for departure," Rook continued, shaking him awake.

He ignored him and remained silent this time, returning back to sleep by snoring. The alien rolled his eyes at his partner and decided to wait until they had landed to do anything.

He had almost forgotten how earth looked like during their month trip in Galvin Prime. He had missed the fluffy white clouds earth contained, Galvin Prime having nothing green skies. He could see the many towns become larger and disappear. Then he saw Bellwood, looking to be the same as before. He didn't have much time to think about it, since they had arrived at HQ in seconds of arriving in Bellwood property.

Rook decided this was a good time as any to awaken his partner. He lightly shook his shoulder but the boy mumbled something inaudible, which forced him to stop his shaking. He had to get rid of Ben, just for now so he could help out everyone with their belongings.

Taking a breath, he hoisted the boy up, carrying him bridal style. He walked down the platform, where Kevin and Max were already dragging down some things.

Kevin looked up from his work, "Benji's still asleep?"

He nodded, "Yes. I was thinking of leaving him somewhere nearby and assisting you with our things."

"No need," Max waved him away, "You didn't bring much. Go take care of Ben, he'll be worried if you're missing from his side. Take him up to his room."

Rook nodded and traveled up the stairs into many hallways. He ignored the weird looks everyone gave him, probably thinking that something had happened to the poor boy before the ride or that they had arrived back on earth again. But no matter what, he didn't spare a glance at anyone else, just entranced by his partner's sleeping state.

As soon as they arrived, he set the boy down in his bedroom and threw the blankets on top of him. He was about to turn to head down to the Control Center until a soft voice asked him to stop. He turned around, met with the exhausted but sleepy face of his partner.

Ben raised a hand at him and yawned, "Don't leave.. pleeease."

Rook sighed and sat beside him, pushing his hair back hoping to get the desired effect of him getting drowsy. "I need to go back and get our things. I will return momentarily."

"No," He whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. He leaned up and kissed his lips softly, "Don't leave.."

Not wanting to break a simple request like that, he rolled around his body and was soon settled beside Ben. The boy snuggled his face into the Proto-Armor he wore, but pretended not to be bothered by it. In a matter of seconds, he had fallen asleep once more, this time, his grip around his body.

He knew Kevin and Max would be looking for him, but he wasn't able to contact them anyway. One, Ben was currently wrapped around him and two, it would awaken him. This left his only option to stay with Ben in bed.

He could smell the boy's sweet scent from his chocolate brown hair drift up to his face and he felt himself get groggy. Maybe he could rest a few minutes.. and then go when he knew Ben was 100% asleep.

But when he had closed his eyes.. he felt the strong force of sleep take him. He jerked awake, his mind spinning. He noticed the light from underneath the door, which meant it was morning. They hadn't moved from their original positions that night, but the boy's grip had gotten weaker. Quickly as possible, he sneaked out of his grip and feel to the ground, unable to catch himself from falling.

Groaning, he stood up and slowly tiptoed out, finding the entire house was brighter than their room. Their luggage was stacked neatly on the side of the wall and a small note that was written by Kevin, Max and Gwen.

_This is why you didn't help us lug your things up here? You went to sleep with Benji. GROSS. -Kevin  
Ignore what he said, you guys are fine. See you at training later. -Gwen  
When you get this Rook, meet me in the Control Center ASAP. Don't bring Ben. Gwen'll visit him afterwards. -Max out_

Chuckling at Kevin's little note, he quickly scanned Max's and frowned. What would he possibly need from him? Well it was best to find out now.

Thanking himself for not changing last night, he walked out into the hallway and into the elevator that would take him to his destination. It wasn't long until he heard the buzzing of talk around the fellow aliens and everyone scrambling to do work. He found Max, barking out orders to the training squad and rubbing his head softly.

"Magister? You had asked to see me?" Rook interrupted slowly.

Max spun around and sighed, "Oh hey Rook. You had a good night sleep?"

"Yes sir. What do you need?" He asked again.

He smiled, "I was still wondering if you'd like your old partner job back with Ben. You had broken it a month ago and it was technically broken when I sent you off to take care of my grandson. I just needed your confirmation. Would you agree to it?"

Rook mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten when he had quit his job from being Ben's partner! How stupid he had been then. He nodded to Max, "Yes I would like my partnership back."

"Great.. I don't want you to do anything bad with him, he's still my grandson and he's not that mature yet," Max added with a laugh.

He blushed hard, "Of c-course not sir. We would never-!"

"Don't worry Rook. It's fine. I just want you to be responsible for everything including him. Okay?" He smiled reassuringly. "If you both would like to take it to the next level.. then I won't be the person to stop you. It's Ben's and your choice."

"..T-thank you sir."

"No, thank you Blonko."

* * *

Things from there had slowly snapped back into place. Everything became the way it was before Ben's accident, except for his and Rook's new relationship. People had accepted it slowly and knew it was for the better. Both of them had grown stronger, not just romantically, but battle smart and dependent on each other. Neither of them could beat each other without the other to assist. They were just matched for everything.

Kyber had been sent to a Plumber secure jail, which had been created especially for him but it was for the protection of everyone, mostly including Ben. The nemetrix, which had been on him at the time had been sent to Azmuth for proper disposal.

The world had finally felt at peace and the worst had passed for now.

Rook and Ben sat together in the park, having a picnic. Ben laid against his chest and sipped on his smoothie silently, "This is nice. I wish we could do this all the time."

"Agreed," He smiled, "If only the aliens would stop their nonstop attacks against us."

"That's what you get for being a hero. Constant aliens on your back," He sighed, chuckling to himself, "I love you Rook."

"I love you as well Ben."

* * *

**That's the end.. I enjoyed writing this; super fun. ****I may possibly make more.. I'm not sure..**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. Thanks to everyone for support and I'd love some feedback on this. I may make another Ben 10 story in the future.**

**Love you all!**

**~Tortoro15**


End file.
